Saving Private Cassie
by Sage Nicholson
Summary: When Wondergirl goes missing a panic stricken Robin drags Blue Beetle on a quest to find her. Little do they know that, on the demigod side of things, Emma Lee (my OC) and Leo Valdez are doing the same thing, for Travis Stoll. I had to re-post this due to some weird glitch that wouldn't let me update chapters, so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sage Nicholson here! I have decided to go where I've never gone before, and write (dun dun dun!) A crossover!**

 **Unlike most of my stories, this fan fiction will not be entirely OC based. Partially because I don't feel like making up a bunch of Young Justice OCs.**

 **The story will be set in the September of 2016, a few months after Invasion and about a week after the end of _Demigod Treasure Hunter: Book 2._**

 **This story will take place in an AU where demigods live right under the noses of the JLA, and are pretty much unimportant to the general public.**

 **Basic Summary: Wondergirl and Travis Stoll go missing, and when Leo+Emma and Robin+Blue Beetle search for them, they find each other instead and join forces. Lot's of mayhem and terrible jokes ensue.**

 **The cast of main characters will be:**

 **Emma Lee: My OC. I hate it when people write fan fictions with OCs and expect us to know all about them, so basically Emma is a daughter of Hermes from Austin who has recently met up with an in hiding Leo Valdez and is currently on an FBI watch list (for this AU it will be changed to a DEO and Justice League List) due to craziness at Yellowstone National Park (for more on this skim _Demigod Treasure Hunter: This Ain't Indiana Jones People!_ ) Her bio is at the beginning of Emma Lee: Demigod Treasure Hunter. I included her because I wanted to.**

 **Leo Valdez: I read a fanfic by Melancholy's Sunshine where Blue Beatle (as Jaime Reyes) and Leo meet, and Leo can hear and sense the scarab. I wanted to expand on this dynamic. Also, Leo is awesome. And hilarious.**

 **Travis Stoll: Will not be a major character, but still be crucial to the plot.**

 **Wondergirl/Cassie Sandsmark: How could I write a PJO/YJ crossover without including a character who is an actual demigod? Specifically, the daughter of Zeus. For storytelling purposes, Cassie never made it to Camp Half-Blood because, for her own safety, Zeus never told her about the demi-world, so she could live without Hera breathing down her back.**

 **Robin/Tim Drake: In this cast of wiseacres and jokers (no, the actual Joker will not be included) it's good to have one dead serious character to balance out the dynamic. Also, as Cassie's boyfriend, he would probably be more than a little concerned over her disappearance, and would probably go to some pretty extreme measures to find her. he also would not be that freaked out about demigods, being Batman's protege and whatnot. Or, at least, he'd hide it.**

 **Blue Beetle/ Jaime Reyes: Again, I want to write three way conversations between Leo, Jaime and the scarab. Also, I figured that if any of the younger teammates were to be roped into accompanying Robin, it would be him. Also, I just like the character. Jaime is the "Only Sane Man", that one person who truly understands how ridiculous the situation is and is not afraid to vocalize his/her opinion.  
**

 **Unlike most of my other stories, which are written in present tense and narrated by Emma, this book will be in past tense, and the POV will shift from character to character.**

 **If I make someone OOC, or you feel my OC is acting Mary-Sueish, please tell me so I can correct my mistakes.**

 **Happy reading folks!**

 **-Sage Nicholson**

 ***Note: If you have a joke you think is funny, please tell it to me through review or email, and I'll add it during the prelude of my chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Welcome to the first chapter! Usually I have a joke of the day in each prelude, but I've decided to stop for this story, that way I can add them in the story.**

 **Scarab/personal thoughts: Italics**

* * *

Nobody's POV

September 8 started out like any other day for the Team. There was the usual chatter, the usual training.

And the usual sneaking off of couples.

One of these couples was Wondergirl and Robin, who halfway through training, grew bored and took a Zeta tube to Gotham, where they spent over an hour drinking hot chocolate at a cafe (in their civvies, of course).

Halfway through her third cup, Cassie got a call from her mother asking her to come home for some quality time. She promptly kissed Robin goodbye and, before he could ask to accompany her, rushed off to the nearest Zeta tube.

She never got there.

That night, the Team got a frantic call from Helena Sandsmark, asking where her daughter was. The Team tried to reach Cassie, but all communications with her were down.

That was two days ago. Cassandra Sandsmark was currently gone for over 24 hours, and was legally declared a missing person.

And Tim Drake, aka Robin, was going nuts.

* * *

Emma's POV

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood, and I was flying high.

Actually, considering that I was barely a yard off the ground and wobbling like crazy, a more accurate term would be "hovering pathetically". But hey, flying badly is still flying.

I kept my eyes on the horizon, refusing to look down at how far off the ground I was, or up at the sky I couldn't reach.

 _I'm safe on the ground. I'm on a conveyor belt. The belt is moving_ _forward, slowly, slowly. Yea, you've got it!_ I began to float at sloth-speed toward the alter in front of me. I could feel the constant hum of the tiny wings on my feet beating.

 _Okay, okay, the conveyor belt's getting faster, just a little._ I quickened my pace from sloth to casual strolling, then to walking pace. Finally I reached my destination.

Then I made the mistake of trying to jump into the air and and pump my fist over this victory. I realized that there was no conveyor belt, panicked and lost control. The little wings stopped beating and I fell down on my butt. Hard.

I could see the other campers laughing at me as I picked myself up again. I'm probably the only daughter of Hermes ever to have trouble with flying shoes. But these aren't ordinary flying shoes (Ordinary flying shoes. Wow, that's an oxymoron). They're Baked by Valdez, upgraded by the formerly dead member of the seven himself. And they rely on a massive amount of willpower and a sense of control to work. Neither of which I have.

Limping slightly, I headed over to the Hermes cabin to give up for the day and binge watch some _Sherlock_ when I saw Conner Stoll and Katie Gardner talking. And they looked grim.

As this was clearly a personal matter and none of my business, I limped over quietly to listen in. What? My life had been seriously boring since Skylar and Luca went to Camp Jupiter until the DEO heat clears down, and I'd been banned from leaving the camp.

"It's been five days and he still hasn't called! He calls every other hour!" Katie cried. She looked like she was right in the middle of major mental-breakdown. Conner put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Katie please. I'm sure he's just on one of his walkabouts. You know he does that occasionally." Conner replied unconvincingly.

"He's never gone on one without you before! And he promised he'd keep in touch after we started dating!" Before Travis left for Gotham U, he and Katie stopped beating around the bush and kissed. The Aphrodite cabin instantly dubbed them "Tratie".

"Katie what am I supposed to do? I don't know where he is either!"

"Find him! Oh God, what if he's trouble? What if found someone else and, and..." Katie broke down into tears.

I couldn't watch anymore. I headed into the cabin and sit on my bed, thinking about what happened.

A show about people going missing and dying didn't seem too appropriate.

* * *

Blue's POV

Robin and Kaldur were arguing again. They'd been screaming at each for over 2 hours by now. I'd never seen Kaldur loose his cool like this before. The stress of Cassie's disappearance was getting to everyone.

 _This fuss over the Wondergirl is counterproductive and unnecessary. She is easily replaceable._

"Ese, you are a horrible person- alien?- bug thing. Cassie's our friend. And Robin's girlfriend. You can't just replace people like that!"

 _Studies show that adolescent humans rarely have serious relationships lasting over two years, and make on average 3 new friends a month._

"That doesn't mean we can throw our old ones out like yesterday's trash."

 _That tactic is not advisable. Throwing a person would result in hostility and an increased risked of attack._

"Dios mio..." Just then Robin came storming out of the room and saw me, grabbed my arm, and started to drag me toward a Zeta tube across the room.

"Hey! What gives?"

"You're going to help me find Cassie. Kaldur says I can't take a squad to look for her because it attracts too much attention, that the League's using every other conceivable method to find her. But that won't work. So you're coming with me to Gotham, and we're going to turn that city upside down searching for her."

"Recognized, Robin, B20."

I groaned. Why was I always the one dragged into these messes?

* * *

Leo's POV

Today was going to be the best Lazy Saturday ever! I had everything all planned out. Nachos, a big ole flatscreen showing Hephaestus TV, and most importantly, me, in nothing but my underwear.

I was right in the middle of a _very_ juicy episode of Real Housewives of Olympus when I heard a female voice call out, "Iris message for Leo Valdez from 3.141 Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road, Long Island."

Before I realized what had happened a misty portal had opened up in front of me, and gazing back was Emma, an old friend with some serious blackmail problems. She yelped when she saw me, and I realized that, oh yeah, I was only wearing underwear.

I blushed a bright red before continuing on like nothing happened. "Hey Emma, what's up."

"Hi um... wow, those nachos look really good." She stared at me for an awkward moment, unsure of what to say.

"Yea. I'd give you some, but you know, you're not really here. Plus Caly made these for me, and I'm not sharing with anybody. She makes the best nachos."

She sighed in frustration. "Valdez, I don't have time for this. Travis Stoll's gone MIA and nobody at camp is supposed to know this other than Conner and Katie, so I need your help finding him."

I jump. The camp! "Emma, _please_ tell me you're not using a public fountain..." I made Emma promise that she wouldn't tell anyone at camp about me the last time we met.

"I'm not. This one's about mile into the woods, and the nymphs around don't give a rat's butt about what I'm doing here. But seriously, will you help?"

"Sure. What do you need help with?"

"I need you to meet me at Gotham University tonight."

"Erm, I don't know Emma. Gotham's kinda far, and Calypso and I have a romantic evening planned for tonight..."

"I'll throw in a trip to Big Belly Burger..."

I grin. "Lady, you drive a hard bargain, but you have yourself a deal! Let's go find some demigod!"

* * *

Cassie's POV

I gained conscious slowly. My head felt like a giant, cartoon style sledge hammer had smashed into it. Last thing I remember was walking to a Zeta been when somebody grabbed me. They held something, I think chloroform, over my mouth and then, blackness.

"Masssster, she awakenssss..." A serpentine voice hissed through the haze of pain.

"Knock her back out. She will be easier to transport while unconscious." I felt a sharp pain against the side of my head.

And then, blackness again.

* * *

 **I've tried to alternate between POVs evenly, going from YJ to PJO to YJ again. I don't actually know where Travis goes to college in the books, but Gotham U was convenient for story-telling purposes.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Sage Nicholson**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo, it took me a while to update! Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you hanging, I've just had writers block. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Leo's POV

I huffed and puffed as I ran to Gotham U's central square. Sitting on the edge of a fountain, tapping her fingers impatiently, was Emma.

"You're. Late. It's already 6, you were supposed to get her by 5." She grumbles.

"Yea. I borrowed an giant bird automaton from Hephaestus, but it ditched me over Pennsylvania!"

Emma rolled her eyes and snickered. "Gee, I can't imagine why."

I bit back a retort. If I didn't, this could go on for days. "I really should have taken a bat though. I mean, 'cause of Gotham city and all..."

She shuddered "Please. Don't mention bats." A little to late I remembered that Emma's first personal monster attack was a _camazotz_ , literally a giant bat. Oops.

After a brief period of awkward silence she snapped back, "Look, it doesn't matter that you're late, I was able to use the time to do some detectiving of my own."

"Detectiving isn't a word."

"Like you don't make up words occasionally. But seriously, I found out that Travis Stoll was actually a pretty shy student. Not many people knew who I was talking about, even kids in his classes. He disappears a lot, apparently, probably because of demigod business, and doesn't really have any friends. So no one notices or cares that he's gone."

I winced in sympathy. I know what its like to be the forgotten, invisible kid. I felt that way all the time during my early years at foster care.

"He was seen outside a frat house on the corner of Wies and Brandon*, looking pretty spooked, late the night he disappeared. Of course, the guy who told me this was barfing in the bushes when he saw him, and tried to cop a feel on me, so we don't exactly have a reliable source. I wish there was someway to prove it..."

I gave her an old fashioned bow. "M'lady, your wish is my command. I happen to know the perfect way to prove your story, and find out where he went from there."

* * *

Robin's POV

 _Two days. Two days and we still have absolutely nothing._

"The League and the Teams been working day and night to find Cass, and they've found nothing. They've been using ARGUS, the DEO, any system they can searching for clues. That's why we're doing this the old fashioned way." Jaime and I were in our civies, standing outside the cafe where Wondergirl had last been seen.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we retrace her steps until we find where she disappeared, and work from there." I discretely pull up a holo-map"Cassie and I were sitting right here when she got the phone call. She ran down this street. Cassie's knowledge of Gotham's streets are limited at best, so she would have taken the same route we came from. She never went within a block of the Zeta-tube, or, she would have been picked up on league security. So, we've got about three blocks to search thoroughly. Without our powers, so we don't draw attention"

Jaime groans.

* * *

Emma's POV

"Leo Valdez, you are an honest to freakin' genius!"

Said genius grins cockily. "I know, right?" Leo's hacked every traffic cam in Gotham. We're in one of the college's computer labs using the footage to trace where Travis went.

I study each frame closely, which is hard to do, since the footage is pretty grainy.

"Stop." I pointed to a figure on the street. The time says 11:58.

"That's Travis? How can you tell?"

"His walk. Travis was injured in the Giant War, so now he leans heavily on his left and compensates by swinging his right arm. He should apply for a grant from the Ministry of Silly Walks." I saw a figure in the background, puking his guts out. So the frat boy was right.

"He's started moving real quick." I nodded

"And he keeps glancing around like he's looking for someone. Fifty bucks he's being followed."

Leo grinned. "I don't want to bet against those odds."

Travis kept moving, quicker and quicker, until finally he was at full run. Then, the screen fades. It doesn't go fuzzy, it just... fades, turns blank, and then about a minute later the image comes back, but Travis is gone.

"Leo what happened? What went wrong?"

Leo began to type frantically "Nothing went wrong. The cameras mortal components couldn't handle whatever demi-stuff was going on. I can override that."

"You know, demi-stuff just sounds stupid. I mean, there's all this Greek and Roman, and now Native American** craziness out there, and we don't have anything to call it. We should make a name."

"How about mythology?"

"That makes everything sound made up. Also its kinda long. What if we shortened it? What if we called all this capital M Mythos? Like, a monster or god or demigod is a Mytho, different types of Mytho would be part of like, the Greek Mythos or the Roman Mythos..." I trail off, wondering if I sound ridiculous.

Leo nodded "That actually sounds kinda cool. We'll give it a test run."

* * *

Blue's POV

"Ese _please_ , its late, no one's here, can't I just scan this place?"

 _Asking for permission is a sign of weakness, as is assisting the Robin on this pointless search._

"Shut up."

Robin's face popped up from the alley he was searching. "I didn't say anything."

"Wasn't talking to you. but seriously, this would go a lot faster if you just let me use the armor."

"Okay, fine _do it_."

I armor up and scan for anything out of the ordinary.

 _There is residue there that is not of unknown origin Jaime Reyes._

I pointed to a particularly grimy alleyway. "Scarab detects something weird down there."

Robin walked over, looking for what Scarab was talking about.

"Hey, Blue, take a look at this." he says, crouching behind a trash bin.

"Oh jeez, is that blood?" Whatever it is, it's a dark rusty color, and there's a lot of it. I felt sick.

"D-do you think that's-" Robin stammered.

 _Negative. The DNA does not match the Wondergirl's, or any other known species. Running detailed scan now._

I shook my head. "Its not hers."

 _Scan complete. Blood is 75% Naja Naja, 20% Homo_ _sapien, and 5% unknown component._

"English or Spanish por favor."

 _Naja Naja is the scientific term for Indian Cobra. You should have retained the memory from Biology class._

"It was boring, do you think I memorized every animal species?"

 _Such information might be useful in the future._

" Oh please, when would I have to ever know the scientific name for a porcupine?"

"Blue, what do porcupines have to do with this case?" Robin said impatiently.

"Sorry, I got off topic. So, the blood's part snake, part human, and part something completely different." Robin's eyes -no, wait, he switched his sunglasses to a mask while I was talking to myself- narrow.

"Maybe some sort of meta?"

I shrugged "Maybe. Guess it took Cassie, but she didn't go without a fight."

"Which meant it probably dragged her away still bleeding! Blue, find the trail and follow it, we finally got a lead!"

* * *

Cassie's POV 

When I woke up permanently, I found myself chained to a wall with a strange metal. I pulled with all my strength, but the metal didn't budge an inch.

"Yea, I tried that too. It doesn't work. Neither does anything else." I suddenly became aware of someone else chained next to her in the darkness. A older boy, probably college age, with a shock of hair. I could barely make out his features, but I could see an upturned nose and intelligent eyes.

"Where am I? What is this place?" I cried out in frustration.

The boy made shushing noises. "Please, keep your voice down, I just got some of the others to sleep, and that's hard, considering we've all been kidnapped and taken here." As my eyes adjusted to lack of light, I saw the other captives, some breathing heavily, around me.

"Okay, I'll keep it down. But do you have any idea what's going on?"

He shrugged. "We're all being held in this unknown place for some unknown reason. This snake lady, a dracaena, kidnapped us and took us wherever here is. But I landed some pretty solid punches before she took me. Gave her a nice nose-bleed." He grinned, although it looked more like a smirk.

"Who are you? What's a dracaena?"

"My name's Travis Stoll, and that second question's going to take a while to explain."

* * *

 ***The street names are a shout out to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti, the creators of YJ.**

 ****In my other books I didn't want to repeat a bunch of monsters Rick Riordan already used, and was too lazy to look up new ones, so I just started using ones from Native American mythology, cause damn those are creepy!**

 **So Tim and Jaime are following the trail of the wrong kidnapped demigod. Which means they're going to run into Emma and Leo, which means that this crossover will finally _really_ be a crossover.**

 **The dictionary definition of Mythos is "a** **story or set of stories relevant or having a significant truth or meaning for a particular culture, religion, society, or other group." I felt that it fit. I too, am test running it. Tell me what you think.**

 **Bonus Question: What parallels to the original Young Justice comic are in "Secrets"? Yeah, I'm a geek. Sue me.**

 **-Sage Nicholson**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I was re-watching Arrow, and the actress that plays China White sounded really familiar, so I looked her up and its turns out she also voiced Cheshire on Young Justice. Mind. Blown.**

* * *

Emma's POV

"We're absolutely positive this is where they took him."

"Yes, Emma, we both saw the footage." He grinned mockingly. "Come on, you aren't _scared_ right?" I _pfft_ in response.

"Bawk bawk bawk bawk!"

"First rule of calling somebody a coward: it's useless when that somebody knows damn well they are." Of _course_ I was scared to go into the dark, dank abandoned building potentially full of snake women and the bones of their victims.

I glanced around, looking for said snake ladies. "Look, Valdez can't you, you know, flame on or something?"

"First of all, don't call it 'flame on'. It's only cool when I say that." Still, he held up his index and lit it up. It was as affective to light a single match, but it comforted me.

I took out my sword (sexily disguised as a glue stick) out of my pocket and tossed from hand to hand in anticipation.

"So, do we go in there guns a' blazing, all heroic and suicidal, or do we sneak in through the back door like dirty cowards?" Leo and looked at each other in consideration.

"Dirty cowards." We said in unison.

We came in through a smashed window stealthily. Well, I was stealthy. Leo insisted on accenting his sneaking with random parkour moves and ninja poses.

After a few minutes of conspicuous sneaking, it became pretty obvious that there was no one around to sneak conspicuously from.

"Hey, Leo, there's nobody here."

As soon as I said these famous last word, something very fast, and very heavy pinned my hand to the wall.

"Wrong."

* * *

Robin's POV

"Wrong." I called out as Blue's staple pinned down a patrol guard. I wondered why Cassie's kidnappers would hire such ineptly incompetent guards. And, I noted as I came closer, young.

 _Probably street kids, orphans desperate or angry enough to aid and abet criminals._ I thought darkly. I didn't want to hurt them, just capture them quickly, and scare them enough to tell me where their employer was.

They had other plans.

When the boy saw me coming, he reached into the tool belt around his waist and grabbed a vial of something. I smelled it and realized it was gasoline. He poured it on the ground, and lit it on fire using... his hands?

 _Okay, so they're metas, that explains it._ The fiery boy created a flaming barrier between us, effectively blocking me out. And it didn't take long for the girl to free herself from Blue's staple using... a glue stick? No, wait what once looked like a glue stick had morphed into an ancient style longsword, and a nice one too.

 _So, not metas. Magic users, maybe?_ It sure felt like it, but I'd never seen magic like this before.

With a yell the girl launched herself at me, swinging most definitely to kill. I dodged her attacks easily. She had good balance, and a little skill, but was relatively a beginner. Blue attacked her with his scythes, and seemed overpower her until she kicked him in the leg and knocked him to the floor, where they began to wrestle.

 _Hrmm... cheap shot._ I turned my attention at the fire boy, and began to launch bird-a-rangs at him, which he deflected with bursts of flame.

"What's the matter monster, your real face so ugly you gotta pretend to be a real boy?" he called out, taunting me.

"This is my real face!" I called back. I don't know why the boy thought I was wearing a mask. Well, other than my domino one.

The smug grin on his flaming face faltered. "What do you mean... yeah right, you're the Boy Wonder."

"Actually," I called out, "I am." I pulled out my staff,and whirled it expertly, to show him how wrong he was. And just, you know, show off.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I _really am_. How dense are you?"

"So you're really... and that means..." He stopped smiling once and for all, and held up his hands in surrender.

"Stop, okay, everybody stop! Listen to me, we're all on the same team! We're all the good guys here! Stop!" Instantly the fire around him began to die, and the sword girl and Blue froze in a pile of limbs.

The boy smiled again, this time in a friendly way.

"Let's put the swords and other poky things away, and have a nice little chat."

* * *

Blue's POV

After I detangled my self from the girl I was fighting, I took a good look at her in the firelight. Small and unopposing, it was a miracle she'd been able to hold her own against me. No, wait, that was because she'd aimed for my groin and tried to scratch my eyes out. Red headed, freckled, and pretty in a kind of elfish way, with the bluest eyes I ever saw. After we broke apart, she groaned and clutched her side.

"Damn you punch hard." I scrambled up and offered her a hand, which she took gladly. She rubbed her bruise, giving me a look somewhere in between kinda guilty and totally humiliated.

"Sorry 'bout trying to kill you and all." the fire kid said. I looked at the boy for a moment. He was Latino, like me, but a little darker, with insanely curly hair and an face that instantly said "don't ever give me shaving cream or duct tape." Despite how short he was (barely taller than the red-head) he moved with the kind of confidence you only get from experience. The same kind I saw in the older Team members.

"I'm not sorry." the girl contradicted. When she saw us staring at her she said "What? You stapled me to wall, man. It was self defense."

The boy pointed to her "That's Emma, she's rude at first, but once you get to know her she can be real obnoxious. I'm Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme." He puffed out his chest and swaggered over to us, seemingly not noticing his head was on fire.

 _The Valdez is attacking us. Use the sonic cannon now!_

The boy- Leo stopped dead and looked around frantically. "Um, am I the only one hearing a voice in my head saying someone should whammy me?" I gaped in shock. How could he hear the scarab speak?

"Leo, I always hear a voice telling me to do just that. Be more specific."

 _He senses my_ _presence! We've been compromised, attack to kill!_

"Now it wants to kill me!" Leo yelped.

"Ese, how did you hear that too?" Emma looked at us in horror.

"Oh jeez, I had no idea Leo's crazy was contagious, don't worry Blue Beetle, we'll find a cure, I promise!" she says.

"No, he's not crazy, that voice.. its the A.I. on my back, the thing that gives me my powers."

Leo nods. "Ohhhh, so _thats_ the advanced tech I've been sensing since you got here."

As all of this goes down, Robin frowns deeper and deeper until I don't think he can frown any more. He gives our new friends a serious Bat-glare.

"Start talking. _Now_."

* * *

Leo's POV

Oh, boy we started talking. After Bats Junior gave us the Hairy Eyeball of Doom, it took one agreeing look between me and Emma and we prattled like a kid in the principals office. We told them everything. Well almost everything. We conveniently left out the illegal stuff.

Blue Beetle kept shaking his head muttering. "No. Way. No freaking way. Esto no puede ser real*." Robin, on the other hand, seemed almost apathetic by everything we said. I mean, probably because he's the frickin' _Batman's_ protege, but still. Eerily calm.

 _These 'demigods' are clearly unbalanced. And the female is on the DEO meta watchlist. Do not trust them!_

I glare at Blue. "You realize I can hear you, right?"

"Ignore it. It thinks everyone is unbalanced."

Emma sighs. "Are three way conversations gonna be a thing from now on, or what? Because this is _seriously_ annoying."

I'm about to reply with a witty insult, but Robin cuts me off.

"So, you said that your friend was taken here by a snake lady. And the blood residue we found that led us here was part snake. We're both searching for the same people. At least, we _were_ searching, because right now we're _talking to ourselves and trading insults_! Let's get back to the searching part. _Now_."

That kid scares me.

* * *

Nobody's POV

In a dark, ominous room somewhere, a man sat in the shadows. He didn't trust the Mytho working with him, and didn't like him very much either. Still, he needed this man, for he was a link to the ancient gods, and their offspring.

The Mytho popped up onto one of the screens. The man had dozens of them, all over. A hideous old fella, with a ragged old cap on his head covering a bald spot. Or perhaps, something else.

"Everything is going smoothly sir. Our most recent batch is here with me right now. Transported without the hint of trouble." The camera he was holding panned to show the row of captives, slumped over from sedatives and chained to a bench. The man in shadows eyes widened. He recognized one of them, a pretty girl with blonde bangs. She couldn't be... oh yes, there she was, the famous Wondergirl.

The man scoffed. Of course the common goons he hired wouldn't be able to tell Wondergirl from a Chipotle meal. Her presence could blow the entire operation... of course, he couldn't let her just leave now. She knew too much. And besides, if a highly organized, intelligent community of godly individuals couldn't figure where their members were going, what chance did the Justice League have?

"That's excellent Midas. Keep them contained, and if any give you trouble, well you know what to do. The Light thanks you for your service." With that, the call ended.

Yes, the Mythos were an investment that was definitely going to pay off. Sooner than expected.

* * *

 ***esto no puede ser real- this cannot be real. Created using Google Translate, so may not be the correct grammar. Sue me.**

 **Naturally, if two sets of heroes are combining forces, two sets of villains should too. Why is the Light interested in demigods? I'm not telling you yet! HAHAHAHAHHAhahah... Also, the man in the shadows is _way_ over estimating the organizational skills of the Camps. This is probably because he has had limited contact with them.**

 **I am** **vengeance. I am the night. (exits Batman style through a window.)**

 **Fear me!**

 **-Sage Nicholson**


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's POV

I shrugged in defeat. "I searched my entire section. Nothing out of the ordinary." I pulled out a reader that scans an area for Greek Mythos traces (property of Leo "McAwesome" Valdez). It read zero.

"Hey guys, I found something!" Emma called out. She runs over, holding something big and flat. I screeched when I realized what it was.

"Isn't this cool? I think I'm gonna have it turned into a jacket! Hey, do you think that dracaena are bullet proof?" Emma proudly displayed the massive snake pelt she recovered

"Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes..."

Robin snatched it away from her "No tampering with the evidence."

"Aw come on, that was gonna be my souvenir!"

Blue Beetle chuckled "You should meet Beast Boy. He's got _shelves_ of junk in our HQ."

Emma grinned "Back at Camp Half-blood there's an attic full of weirdness, like severed heads and Dracon's claws and we even used to have an undead mummy, until she crumbled to dust..." Emma continues to ramble on to Blue about all the things in the attic, and he stares at her in a combo of fascination and horror.

"...yea, so long story short when Mr. D (he's the camp director) found out, he threatened to turn my entire cabin into dolphins. But I mean, he wouldn't, deep down he's a total sweetie. I think..." Robin pulled a hologram up and began tinkering with it. I walked over and studied it. It looked like he was using meta-phasic shielding* and an HTTP circuit. Not as advanced as Hephaestus, but still pretty cutting edge.

"How did you get access to tech like this?"

"Batman."

"Yea, I know, but I mean, _how_? The only non Mythos facility even remotely close to getting this is Wayne Tech-"

He gave me a suspicious look. "We have... friends inside Wayne Tech. And that's all you need to know."

"Ok. That's cool." _Interesting. Very interesting_ _._

Meanwhile, Blue and Emma started trading stories, and he (Blue) began to look a little more at ease. I think the whole "children of the gods walk among us" thing was freaking him out. Understandable. Everyone gets a little disturbed their first time.

* * *

Cassie's POV

To say I was disturbed would be an understatement.

All my life I'd thought I was unique, the only modern child of the gods (Diana doesn't count. She's centuries old.). Now, here I was with a basement full of kids just like me. On one hand, I felt like finally, I was no longer alone. On the other hand, I was a little disappointed I wasn't unique.

I stared at the kids around me, wondering how many of them were my siblings.

Travis smiled calmly. He seemed used to my reaction, and I wondered how many other kids he'd told this to.

"Well Cass, any questions?"

"Yea, are there any children of Zeus here?"

He laughed. "If there were children of Zeus here, this place would be lit up like a barbecue in two seconds flat. The three eldest gods, Zeus Poseidon and Hades made a pact that they wouldn't have any more kids after WWII. Zeus only broke it twice, and even then the effects were drastic. Thalia and Jason are nice kids though. But no, there aren't any other children of Zeus."

My head spun. "That's... that's impossible... because I'm... I'm..." Before I could explain to Travis who I was, the door to our cell door opened and a snake lady, the dracaena Travis told me about burst in, holding a whip in one hand and a set of keys in the other.

"Alright you little morselsssss, make a ssssingle file line and follow me, and don't try anything funny. I'm more than capable of handling you mysssself." she hissed, unlocking the chains of the nearest kids.

I smiled to myself as she neared me. Big mistake Snake Lady. Big mistake.

* * *

Robins POV

"I reviewed the satellite footage of the warehouse. At 8:30 last night Wondergirl, and a bunch of other kids were loaded, unconscious, onto a truck which drove away. I think your friend Travis was one of them. The truck ended up in Indianapolis."

Emma groaned. "Indianapolis is 12 hours away by car, and we don't have time for that! These prisoners have already been moved once, we don't know when they'll be moved again."

 _She's right, we can't take normal transportation. And my motorbike only seats two. The fastest way to Indianapolis is through Zeta-beam, but I don't fully trust Emma and Leo. They may be allies, but they're hiding something._

I turned to the team. "I can take one of you on my motorcycle. Blue can fly the other person to Indianapolis."

Leo perked up as soon as I saird the words "motorcycle". "No problem. I can ride with you, and Emma can just use her shoes t fly-"

"No Leo, I can't"

Leo looked puzzled. "Why? You're wearing them, and they're not broken or anything."

Emma gritted her teeth and looked at the ground. "I just can't. Please just drop it." We stood in silence as Emma's cheeks turned bright red.

"It's okay chica, I can carry you." Blue broke the silence awkwardly. Emma shrugged in defeat.

"Alright, now that that's settled, grab your stuff and let's go, the clock's ticking."

* * *

Emma's POV

Since we started our flight an hour (or what feels like a millennia) ago I hadn't loosened my grip one bit, despite Blue's constant reminders that he still had his hand around my waist, and that he was not letting go.

 _Ohh God, don't look down. Or up. Or forward. Ohh God I looked down._ _We are really, really high up here. And we're moving really, really fast._

"Her heart rate's increasing because she's scared, not because she's going to attack." I closed my eyes and started shuddering in fear.

"Easy chica, just because Scarab thinks you're a threat doesn't mean I'm gonna drop you." He wrapped his other arm around me and pulls me into a sort of hug. Which shows you just how terrified I was. I hate hugs. I pressed close to him, my head against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat faintly through the armor. It was slow and rhythmic, and it calmed me down. I took a deep, shaky breath.

"If you were scared of heights you should have said something."

"I'm not scared of heights. At least, I didn't think I am. I've never been this high before. Or off solid ground for this long." It wasn't the height that scared me, it was the lack of control, the nothingness beneath my feet. That's what frightened me, giving me the kind of adrenaline rush that's good in small doses, but should not have lasted that long. The more I listened to Blue's heartbeat, though, the less I concentrated on the nothing.

"What'd Leo mean, about you being able to fly?"

I sighed. "He gave me these flying shoes... they're the sandals I'm wearing. I should have figured out how to use them by now, but every time I try, I loose focus and crash. It's just so hard to keep control."

"I don't know much about control. I mean, Scarab does most of the flying for me. But it was pretty terrifying at first. You just have to learn to get over that fear. Everything else just falls into place from there. And you're tough. You'll get over your akron-phobia, or whatever it's called."

I laugh. "You're pretty smart for a guy who can't pronounce acrophobia right." I adjust myself so I'm holding on to Blue, not clawing at him.

"Hey, you try staying awake for Psychology 101."

"Wouldn't know. Never took it."

"Lucky."

This long flight just got a little shorter.

* * *

Robin's POV

I stared at the sky, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Its been 15 minutes. They should be here by now."

"Give 'em a couple more minutes. They're probably taking the scenic route." We sure didn't. I pushed the Robin-cycle to the limit getting here, at my top speed I got here from Gotham in 2 hours and 45 minutes.

Leo looked at the empty suburban road around us. "Any idea where exactly we are? I don't think there's anybody around to ask direction from."

From the dark came a high pitched, nasally voice. "Oh honey, don't be so sure. I'd be happy to give you some."

* * *

 **Ahh, my favorite type of ending. The cliffhanger.**

 **And now, for a brief eulogy;**

 **Recently, I have begun watching Legends of Tomorrow. I have just finished the first season. The show was amazing, _except_ for Captain Cold's death. After _episode_ after _episode_ of obvious chemistry between Sara and Snart, they _finally_ kissed, and then, he _died_. Captain Canary was an _amazing_ cannon ship, and the best part about it was that it was never intentional. No romantic attachment was ever scripted between Sara and Snart, it just _happened_. This, was my OTP, a ship I could get behind 101%. And now, it's never gonna happen. **

**Well canonically. Thank _God_ for fan fiction.**

 **Sincerely**

 **-An in mourning Sage Nicholson**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yea, I've pretty much given up at trying to keep a schedule for updates. I will update though! Before I begin, I'd like to thank CRUDEN for reviewing, sending me much comfort in my time of grief. You have no idea how much reviews mean to me. (Hint hint) (please review!)**

* * *

Tim's POV

The creepy blonde woman edged closer, smiling almost maniacally. "I couldn't help but overhear you boys needed directions. My name is Nanette, and I'd be happy to help."

All of my finely tuned instincts were telling me that this woman was trouble, that we should run as she edged closer still, backing us off to the side of the street.

"Okay, if she's not a monster, then I'm Speedy Gonzales." Leo whispered. He turned to Nanette with smile almost as fake as hers was crazy. "Well, gee thanks for the offer but we gotta run, okaybyeee!" he said as he backed up immediately began sprinting down the road. I followed shortly.

Nanette lumbered toward us with terrifying speed, her smile never wavering.

"Pardon me, but you are two of the rudest boys I ever met! Naughty children should be punished." All throughout the block, lights turned on, and friendly midwesterners began to follow us.

"We... are so... dead..."

* * *

Blue's POV

Emma looked at me doubtfully. "Fisher suburbs? This is where they are?"

 _Affirmative. The Robin's tracker indicates he somewhere on this street._ I nodded.

Emma inhaled sharply. "Ooh, this is not the place to be. This massive colony of Blemmyae moved in here."

"Blemmyae?" _Monsters whose faces were on their chests. First recorded by Pliny the Elder._

"Ugh. Gross."

"Yea, I know right? Anyway, they disguise themselves as friendly Midwestern people, and will leave you alone as long as you're polite."

"Whew. So we're good?"

Emma shook her head. "They're _very_ picky about what counts as good manners. You scratch yourself once while talking to them and they eat your face off."

"Dios mio..." I muttered.

"Plus, they're super strong, immune to fire and can withstand celestial bronze pretty good." Emma continued.

I look around. The neighborhood's dark and quiet. "It doesn't look like they're home." Instantly every light turned on, and friendly Midwestern war cries echoed throughout the streets.

Emma groaned. "First rule of life. Never, ever, say something that can be jinxed! Do you have no Genre Savvy whatsoever?"

"Genre what?"

"Forget it. Let's just find the others before Leo gets both of them killed."

"Why Leo?"

"It's _always_ Leo's fault."

 _This statement is_ _inaccurate. I have estimated, through given examples, that Leo Valdez is only directly responsible for a situation 65% of the time._

* * *

Leo's POV

"This... is... your fault." Robin muttered through gritted teeth. And honestly, I couldn't blame him. It was probably not a good idea to crack jokes about the monsters surrounding us. Especially after they ripped off their shirts and false heads.

The monsters closed in for kill. "This is a nice neighborhood sonny. We don't tolerate troublemaking teens 'round here." growled a mustachioed man. Seriously, he had facial hair growing _on his stomach_. If that's not wrong, I don't know what is.

Vibrations rippled through the air around us, making me wince and cover my ears. Robin did the same. The Mythos, however, didn't seemed harmed.

"Did I mention that blemmyae are tone-deaf, so low level sonics do nothing to them?" Emma said to Blue Beetle a few feet away.

"No, chica, you did not." He re-loaded his cannon and fired again, this time loud enough to knock the 'blemmyae' off their feet, giving us time to run.

We raced through the streets, until reached a corner. When the couldn't see us we jumped behind a neatly trimmed row of hedges.

"Won't they double back and find us?" asked Robin.

Emma shook her head. "Nah. Blemmyae are stupid. They'll be back, but so long as we stay here, we'll be safe."

"Man this is freaky! First cloud people, then bird-ladies, now the headless horsemen! Greek mythology is more nuts every day!"

Emma nodded. "Preach."

"You mean that it gets worse?" Blue asked nervously.

 _This assessment depends on your definition of 'worse'._

I turned to Blue. "Yes, by my definition, it gets worse." He groaned.

"Guys, focus! We need a plan. We can't hide here forever!"

"Can't you just use your plasma beam or whatever it is? Vaporize them to dust?" Emma questioned.

Blue started. "And kill them? You can't be serious!"

"What? It's not like they stay dead forever, and besides, they want to do the same to us." I nodded in agreement.

 _The demigods' logic is flawless. Have I not advised you repeatedly to use this tactic?_

"Okay, if the Scarab agrees with you, then I'm out. I don't care that they're evil. We're better than them." I couldn't blame the guy. That bug seemed like nothing but trouble.

Robin nodded. "We have a moral code, and it's our duty to uphold it, and while you two are with us, you should uphold it too."

"Well what are we supposed to do! Walk out there and say pretty please?" Emma stopped yelling and sat down with a look on her face I know well. It was the look she gets when she has a terrible, so-crazy-it-just-might-work idea.

"You know, now that I think about it..."

* * *

Emma's POV

The boys stared at me incredulously.

"Emma, you can't seriously think you can get away with this!" Leo cried.

"You got a better plan?" I cupped my hand on my ear. "Nope? Didn't think so."

"What do you know about manners?" He yell-whispered.

"Absolutely nothing. But I can speak in pretty thick Texas accent, and things always sound politer when someone from Texas's talking." I've learned that when a lot people up north hear my accent, they immediately assume I'm an dumb redneck, (sad, but true), so I usually hide it. But sometimes, and this was one of those times, it can come in handy.

I pointed to the two 'superheroes'. "If I die out there, this is y'alls fault. Just remember that." Blue at least had the decency to look guilty.

"Now would y'all just calm down a minute? I know this ain't the South, but I reckon you should still show a little hospitality." I called as I stepped out of the bushes as gracefully as possible. Which wasn't that gracefully.

The blemmyae turned to me with savage looks in their chest eyes. I kept right on smiling, but inside I was terrified. _Well Emma, this is how it ends. Covered in twigs, trying to save the butts of three people who most definitely can do it themselves. All because of two bleedin' hearts*._

As they closed in on me, their savage growls turned into sharp, pointy smiles.

"Oh my goodness, our sincerest apologies dear. We had no idea we were trying to eat such a respectable person as yourself. My name's Nanette, and these fine folks here are my tribe." A woman (at least, I think it was a woman) blemmyae said. She was obviously the leader.

I sighed inaudibly with relief. "Thank you so much. And might I say, Nanette, what a lovely neighborhood you live in."

Nanette was visibly flattered. "Why thank you. You have no idea how hard it is to find a good place for a family these days."

"Well, I'd be happy to hear all about it." Instantly, Nanette began prattling on about her search for the perfect suburbs. The other blemmyae, being the polite people they were, kept their eyes on Nanette the whole time. They didn't notice my friends sneaking away behind them.

"But how rude of me, talking about myself when we have company. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name dear."

I smiled calmly. "Emma Lee. But please, call me Emma." _Please, don't call me dinner._ _Actually, considering how late it is, please don't call me midnight snack._

"What a lovely name dear. I had a cousin named Emma once. She didn't say please and thank you, so we ate her." _Okaay... I think the others made it out, time for me to make my exit._

I glanced at an imaginary watch (the blemmyae didn't seem to notice). "Oh, look at the time! You know, I do wish I could stay longer, but I'm meeting some folks for coffee in just a little while, and I don't want to be late. Could y'all send me on my way?"

Nanette sighed. "We understand. It would be rude to keep them waiting." she pointed down the road. "This road leads to Main Street. Follow it and I'm sure you'll find your friend in no time." Thank God. She was pointing to the exact opposite direction the others had left in.

I started to hurry down the street.

"Wait!" Nanette called, frowning. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" The other blemmyae muttered in agreement and began to growl. "We should eat her." I heard.

 _Oh God._ I smiled in a friendly manner. "My sincerest apologies, its just that I love being with y'all so much that I'm afraid if I stay too long I'll never leave." _Yea, cause you'll eat me._

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Yes. And she apologized so nicely."

Nanette waved me away. "We understand dearie. Although we would appreciate if you stayed." Her smile became a little more shark tooth.

I shook my head as frantically as I could. "Sorry, no can do. I'll see you soon!" With that I shook her hand, walked down the road (it took every ounce of restraint I had to keep from running away screaming.) As soon as I was out of sight I broke into a sprint, putting as much distance as possible between the monsters and myself.

When I reached a Walmart, I ran behind an alleyway and caught my breath. I grinned at the bracelet I'd pick-pocketed from Nanette for a moment. (Yea yea, I couldn't resist. Besides, if they couldn't figure out I wasn't wearing a watch, they wouldn't be able to figure out some jewelry was missing. Not until I was long gone.)

I took out my cell phone and dialed Leo's number (which luckily hadn't changed since he died***)

"Great news guys! I'm not dead! Just lost."

* * *

 ***No, Leo is not the cause of everything bad that ever happens. Emma just likes to blame him.**

 ****When I say bleeding heart, in no way am I referring to political beliefs. I was using the other dictionary definition, meaning 'someone who is dangerously softhearted'. I always figured that superheroes, who refuse to kill even such psychopaths as the Joker, would have a problem with demigods' constant slashing and hacking of their enemies.**

 *****Often in my AU you'll see demigods carrying and using phones. Its not that the whole "electronics attract monsters" doesn't apply, its just that the rewards of instant communication** **out way the consequences. Most demigods just ignore the rule.**

 **Regarding Emma's accent: I figured that she'd have something of a wandering accent, so throughout my writing her she'll occasionally slip up and add a "y'all" in her speech. You can imagine her speaking however you'd like.**

 **Sorry for the long pauses. It's just with school work and writers block and sheer laziness, I'm having trouble with updates. But I'll push through.**

 **See y'all later!**

 **\- Sage Nicholson**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I've got nothing to say today, except maybe happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Cassie's POV

The dracaena went down the line of prisoners, unlocking the chains one by one and shoving the kids in line. I heard a least a couple sniffle and sob, which she responded to by rapping them on the head. I gritted my teeth in anger.

The snake-woman got to Travis, unlocking him and dragging him away. He went calmly, with his arms crossed and a nonchalant smile on his face.

Finally, I was face to face with her. Her yellow eyes bored into me, their gaze almost paralyzing. I felt the tightness of the chains release.

 _Now or never._ I flew with all my strength at her, hurling both of us into a wall so hard the room shook. Alarms began to blare as the rest of the kids looked at me in shock.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm Wondergirl. Now let's go!" I ran up the steps, and the others followed.

We burst into a narrow corridor, then turned into a grandiose hallway, like something you'd find in a mansion. I slowed down and began looking at the hall around me for enemies.

"What is this place?" I asked. Next to me, Travis shrugged.

"Looks like someplace I could fleece."

 _He's joking, right?_ Behind me, one of the younger kids began to outright cry. I walked over and bent down to talk to him.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out. Everything we'll be okay."

A eerie cold hand touched my shoulder. "That's debatable."

A flash of gold, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Robin's POV

I walked across the parking lot with a little suspicion. Emma's phone call had seemed amazingly nonchalant, for someone in her situation, and truth was I doubted her skills. So far, all she had shown me was that she was mildly good at swordplay, and was incapable of going five minutes without some odd comment or sarcastic quip. Leo had assured me that Blemmyae were too dumb to impersonate her, but still...

Speaking of Leo, he and Blue Beetle were a few paces behind me, and I could clearly hear their three way conversation with the Scarab.

"Emma's not that much trouble, she's just a kleptomaniac and pathological liar." Since Blue hadn't spoken, I assumed he was talking to the Scarab.

"Really?"

"Nah, only sort of. But seriously, don't tell her you were worried, she doesn't like being patronized."

"But I wasn't being-" He stopped talking when he saw Emma leaning up against a nearby wall. Her phone was out, and I was 80% sure she was playing Temple Run on it. She didn't even seem upset by what had happened earlier, or remotely fazed. My respect went up a couple of notches.

She raised her hand to greet us, but her eyes never looked up from her game. "Hey." I noticed she was wearing a bracelet that wasn't there before. I could only assume she'd taken it from the Blemmyae. _So Leo wasn't kidding about the kleptomania._

Leo high fived her. "That was awesome. Seriously, how'd you pull that off?"

She shrugged. "Just barely. Y'all are lucky my bones aren't neatly arranged as a decorative ornament." She glared at us for a moment, then decided it wasn't worth it.

"So boys, where to next?"

* * *

Leo's POV

Turns out that our stop in Indianapolis was for nothing. The truck only stopped there for a few hours, it actually unloaded the captives 615 miles away in Omaha. So now we had to take _another_ long distance trip over there. I called dibs on the motorcycle (but Robin wouldn't me drive!), and Emma surprisingly didn't protest flying again. This time, we all got there are the same time, and now we were staring at the address the truck stopped at.

Emma whistled appreciatively. "Wow, that is one fancy-ass mansion." Indeed it was. Big golden gate, well trimmed rosebushes and all.

"Well, how do we get in?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Like this." With that she scaled the fence and was over in less time then it takes me to set my alarm clock.

When she was safely on the other side, she smirked. "Duh." Beside me, Robin face palmed.

"You realize that whoever lives there probably has security in place? Like the motion sensors that you probably just triggered."

She shook her head. "Nah, I'd sense 'em*. Its weird, though, that there aren't any." With that she began walking further down the rose-bush lined path.

"You coming?" With a sigh Robin used his grappling hook to pull him and me over, and Blue followed suit.

I looked around as I ambled down the path. The mansion itself was three stories, in a Victorian style that screamed "who are you peasants and why did you dare to enter my home?" The thing was, it looked kind of familiar.

Suddenly, Emma stopped short. She stared at the ground ahead of her. "Can you feel it?" She asked me. I nodded. Landmines, underneath certain cobblestones.

I turned to the others. "Blue, don't touch down. Robin, step on the exact stones we do. If you don't..." I made 'kaboom' motions. Both nodded.

Emma began moving over the stones like it was hopscotch. I did too, but with a little less good balance. Robin followed with ease.

"Guess that's why there's no gate security." She muttered. When we reached the end of the mines, we all stopped- except for Blue, who kept flying forward.

"No!" I yelled and grabbed his leg.

 _The Leo is attacking! Inmate defense protocols!_ Man, I hate the Scarab.

"I'm not attack man, I'm saving your life!" To demonstrate, I grabbed a wrench from my tool belt and threw it where Blue was about to fly. Instantly, lasers shot at it from all angles, turning the iron into iron dust.

Blue winced. "That could have been me. Lo siento." I tried to hone in on the motion sensors. There were two on either side, one waste high and one a little above our heads. I pointed them out.

Robin used his bird-arangs to stick something to them. "They're patched now, perfectly safe to walk by." We continued on out merry little way.

"This is like, Candy Land combined with the first scene in Raiders." muttered Emma.

And so it was. The road was only about 13 yards long, but every five seconds we'd have to stop to disable another trap. Crossbows, swinging logs, even a pit that opened up beneath our feet, it was all here. Whoever (or whatever) lived here definitely had a lot of security. But it was still giving me de ja vu.

Then, when Emma and I disabled the lock, and we got in, I finally understood why**.

* * *

Blue's POV

The entire house was full of gold. Gold carpeting, gold drapes, and, strangely enough, a gold and crystal chandelier sitting (not hanging) in the middle of the room. Despite the coolness of the situation, Leo, and also Emma, who I expected to be trilled, were shaking their heads and groaning "Not again..." (that last part was only Leo). Emma even drew her sword.

 _The demigod's reactions suggest the inhabitants of this house are hostile._

Leo nodded. "That they are, my good man. That they most certainly are."

As he said that, the inhabitant of the house stalked forward in an incredibly gaudy golden bathrobe. I snickered at this old, scrawny bald guy with... donkey ears? I didn't understand why Leo stiffened next to me. Until the guy noticed him and shrieked " _You_ _!_ " in a ridiculously high pitched voice.

"Midas. Long time no see." He (Leo) said angrily.

"You little imp! You took away my property! You and your friends, Piper and Jason! Do you have any _idea_ how long I was stuck under that chandelier while my property got away?"

"How are you still here? What about Zoe, and the others?" I'll be honest with you. I didn't understand half of what they were saying.

"They escaped, trapped me under that damed chandelier, and got away while I suffered! By the time my son Lit recovered from _your_ friend, they were long gone! And then Lit left too!" His lunatic expression was suddenly replaced with a slimy, greedy smile.

"Luckily, I've got a new investor, one who provides me with _plenty_ of gold." Way quicker than an old man should be able to, he grabbed the wrists of both Leo and Robin. They instantly turned to golden statues.

"You can come and join my collection!" He called. Emma leaped out of the way of his hands while calling. "Don't let him touch you!" before being grabbed too.

I flew upwards as fast I could, but the old man grazed my foot. I felt my limbs stiffen and paralyze, and I fell to the floor.

Midas cackled joyfully, as I realized I could still move my eyes. With difficulty I moved my mouth enough to say, "Whaaa?"

 _This Scarab is creating new nano-tech slightly faster than the Midas's ability can take affect._ I slowly got up to my feet. Midas turned back to face me with shock.

"How did you survive? You should be statue now!" I couldn't form in weapons, but I landed a solid punch on Midas, and knocked him out cold.

 _Warning. Second contact with Midas has resulted in a second dose of his powers. You have five minutes before this Scarab will be overwhelmed. Only known weakness of powers: running water._ I stumbled desperately through the house, searching for some. I could feel myself getting more sluggish by the second.

 _169 seconds. 168 seconds._ I burst into the back lawn. I could see a small river at the end of it, and ran with all my might, getting slower and slower.

 _15 seconds, 14 seconds._ It hurt to bend down, and I could barely do it, but somehow I did.

 _4 seconds... 3 seeecoonds..._ The scarab began to slow down too.

 _2 seeecoonds, 1 seecoonnnddds..._ At the last second, the tips of my fingers grazed the water. It was enough. Warmth flooded through my limbs, and I was in control again.

"Gracias a Dios..." I flexed my limbs. After what happened with the Reach... it scared me that for a brief time, I wasn't in control of my own body again.

When I flew back to the main room, everything was I left it. I stapled Midas to the floor, and grabbed the nearest friend-statue. It was Leo.

When he was de-goldified, he shuddered. "Well, that sucked just as much the second time."

"What was that, ese?"

"King Midas. He was brought back to through the doors of death- long, weird story- and my friends and I met him last winter. Long story short, I kicked his butt." He paused, reflecting. "Okay, well maybe it wasn't _all_ me. But it was mostly me. Somewhat me. You know what, we can discuss this later, let's free the others now." He sat up and began running back to the house.

I sighed. Why did the Greek world have to be so weird?

* * *

Emma's POV

The last thing I remember after Midas hit me, I was trapped in one of those dreams where I couldn't move a muscle, but some unspeakable evil was headed straight toward me.

Then I snapped back to consciousness, and once the gold cleared from vision I realized I was standing ankle deep in a river, with Blue and Leo nearby.

"What the...?" Then I remembered; Midas. "Ohhhh..." I flexed my shoulder. It was stiff from the goldifying.

"Well, that was one experience I never want to repeat. Ever." I looked around. One, two... we were missing someone.

"Where's Robin?"

"We're gonna turn him back next. Wanna help?" Leo replied.

"Let's see, considering the fact that he's a life sized gold statue, and considering the fact that I'm lazy... Leo, you know my answer."

He shrugged good naturedly. "Worth a shot."

While he and Blue worked, I dried out my shoes, and made sure that my phone and sword still worked. They did. In fact, my phone ran smoother than before. Score!

Robin's transformation went much smoother than mine. At least, he didn't seem to be as confused. Instantly, he got back into action mode.

"Where's Midas?"

"Stapled down in the main room, . He won't be going anywhere." Robin nodded.

"Um, what did Midas mean, 'a new investor'?" I asked, a little nervous to find out. Midas's last 'investor' was a psychopathic primordial goddess who almost swallowed me, and everyone else in Camp, alive.

"And what did he mean 'supplies me'?" I got up and started walking to the mansion.

"Let's search the place and find out."

We looked through every room in the place, and it was full of gold items. I found a room that looked like Scrooge McDuck's money pool. I decided to heroically liberate a handful of coins into my backpack. And some gold earrings. And some gold beads. Because I just love liberation.

I was about to set a few more items free, when I heard Robin call out, and it sounded pretty urgent. I grabbed a few gold pendants, and ran over.

I stopped short when I got there. A whole mess of kids, all turned to gold, were standing- more like frozen- there. Most I didn't know, and I barely recognized a few, but one stood out.

"Travis!" I called in relief. He was okay! Well, maybe not _okay_ , but still! He hadn't been eaten or horribly experimented on and turned into a mutant!

Next to me, Robin was practically hugging a tall (compared to me), muscular, pretty girl. I guessed that was Wondergirl.

He turned to me, happier then I'd seen ever seen him. Not that I'd known him long.

"Let's free these people. Its over."

* * *

 ***I figure children of Hermes would have the 'trap sensing' abilities children of Hephaestus do, that's what makes them such good thieves.**

 **** I know, it doesn't seem likely that Leo would forget King Midas, but people with ADHD have trouble remembering certain details sometimes, like, per say, what someone's house looks like. Plus, Leo never really got a non-arial front view, so it's not to unlikely he wouldn't recognize the building.**

 **Don't worry people, it's not over! Too many unanswered questions, and not enough chapters! I'd really appreciate if any readers cared to review. I like knowing your reactions to my writing.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Sage Nicholson**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! Thank you Panemat for favoriting my story!**

* * *

Leo's POV

We mutually decided to free Wondergirl first. By which I mean, we mutually decided that Robin's mini-Batglare was terrifying. So we freed Wondergirl first.

The process of de-goldifying was long and painful, especially since most of the former statues were too disoriented to work. Even Emma had to pitch in once or twice. When we got to Travis, however, I suddenly had a terrifying realization I should've had an hour ago.

Ya see, I'm dead. At least, I was dead, but then I came back to life in a long story involving magic bottles, metal dragons and true love. But to the majority of the world, I've been dead since last August. I know, I know, I should go back to Camp for a tear-filled reunion. You're not the first person to say that. I've got the same spiel from Emma, from Calypso, even from my Dad (personally, I think he just wants me to move out and get a job). Truth is, I'm kinda scared to return. Does that make any sense to you? Doesn't make much to me either.

But I wasn't ready to confront my fears today, so as everyone gathered back in the main hall, I quietly snuck into a coat room to listen.

And I was there, trying not to choke on old-coat must when the Wondergirl gave an important little piece of information that completely shocked the demigod world.

* * *

Cassie's POV

"What do you mean you're a child of Zeus?!' Emma cried above the dim of chattering voices.

"Exactly what I said I mean! I don't understand! Why can't Zeus have kids? Di- Wonder Woman's a child of Zeus!" I cried in indignation.

The noise factor in the room was rising. The rest of the kids had just spent days terrified in captivity, and all it would take for them to start rioting was one piece of bad news. The presence of super-heroes wasn't calming them at all. If anything, it was creating even more confusion.

Emma, meanwhile, was busy not answering my question. "Oh God..." she muttered. She pushed pass the crowd to where Tim and that boy, Travis were trying to calm the crowd. She and him (Travis) had a heated exchange complete with hand gestures and swearing so loud I could hear across the room, before she angrily got out her phone and he went back to attempted crowd-control.

Blue Beetle walked up to me in a state of complete confusion (I could relate).

"Que chingados! What the hell is going on?" he cried. I shrugged. He saw that Emma was taking a call. "Where's Leo?"

"Leo?" I asked.

"Leo, the short Hispanic kid, the one who wouldn't shut up. Where is he?" Rather than wait for answer, wandered off to continue searching.

The noise of the crowd grew, to defeating levels. Everywhere people were talking, or shrieking, or crying or something. From the few conversations we'd had in the dungeon, most of these kids didn't even know what demigods were. I couldn't even begin to imagine the panic they were going through. But that didn't excuse all the noise!

"OMIGOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"WAAAAAA! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"

"RISE UP, MY COMRADES! THE REVOLUTION IS NOW!" A new noise began to filter through the room, a sort of toneless beep. It started low and soft, but grew louder and louder and higher and higher until it felt like my ears were bleeding. The entire room went silent as we glared at the culprit. It was Robin, holding down on a little button I recognized as a sonic device.

"Do I have your attention?" He asked calmly. No one spoke. "Good. Now, we are going to fix this, but I need you all to _stay calm_. Now will someone please tell me where Leo Valdez is?!"

Emma, still holding her phone, visibly paled.

* * *

Emma's POV

I knew I was doomed. From the rippling gasps through the room, to Travis's accusing stare, to Chiron's bewildered and indignant "What?" on the speaker phone. I was in so, _so_ much trouble. I was in up the creek in a leaking canoe moving towards a water trouble.

And here came the source of all my trouble, creeping out of the coat closet sporting a s***-eating grin a mile wide.

He made his way through the crowd gamely, waving to the shocked people around him like a rose bowl queen, while everyone stared silently. Except for Chiron, who was still on the phone, demanding what in the blazes was going on. In response, I hung up on him. Honestly, I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Travis, buddy! How you been man?" he said as he reached us, giving giving him (Travis) finger guns. He turned to Robin.

"So, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation to what is going on here-"

"There better be." Robin growled. I resisted the urge to face palm.

"Well, ya see, it all begins about a half year ago..." as Leo recounted his life story I tried to tiptoe away, far from the awkward stares of the watching crowd. Unfortunately, Travis noticed, and gave me a confused and disapproving eyebrow raise. I cringed and stayed right where I was.

"So, then Emma comes to Yellowstone to get Ariadne's string for" He barely stopped himself from revealing exactly _why_ I wanted it (long story, not one I feel like sharing) "And we meet, and make her swear on Styx not to tell anyone at Camp about me, oh, speaking of which you're released from your vow Emma..." Thunder rumbled in the sky, like Zeus was looking down upon us. And laughing.

Leo continued on with his tender tale of TMI as Travis pulled me to the side to talk.

"So, that's what happened on your trip out west?" I nodded.

"Please, Travis, I am so, so sorry for not telling you but I mean, it was a _Styx Swear_. Not like I can just brush one of those off. Hey look, we're in a giant, gold covered mansion and nobodies paying us any 's have some jolly good fun, brother dear." I slipped into a faux-British accent and held my hand in a gesture of peace.

"Certainly sister dear, come, let us explore our surroundings." He took my hand like a true gentlemen, and we skipped merrily down the hall, whistling the Monty Python money song all the way.

* * *

Blue's POV

When I was a little kid, every Friday my whole family would gather on the couch after dinner and watch old episodes of the Twilight Zone. I guess all that strangeness prepared me for becoming a superhero.

But nothing, no Twilight zone, or anything else, could prepare me for the strangeness, the weirdness, the pure _mente joder_ that was the demigod world! The more Leo went on and 'explained' things to the crowd the more freaked out I became. These people were insane! I mean, who but an insane person would get turned into gold by a man with donkey ears, come back fine, then casually explain that they were back from the dead or head off with their brother to rob said donkey man's house?!

You may think I'm overreacting a bit. Clearly, you have never been standing where I was.

Robin began to speak to the crowd before him, which was getting right back to panicking, telling them to calm down, that they were all going to take a bus to Camp Half-Blood in the morning, but for now they should clean themselves up and settle down for the night. There were about 30 or so kids, most of them barely even teenagers yet. I felt bad for them. For me, at least, this would be over, and I could erase these memories from my head. They'd have to deal with this for the rest of their lives.

Robin pulled me and Cassie to the side.

"There's something going on here, something a lot larger than we think." he began, pacing as he did. "We don't know why these kids were taken or where they were going. Sold on the black market, probably, but to whom? And that investor Midas mentioned? Could very well be the Light."

"You think this is like when the Reach was kidnapping runaways?" Cassie responded. I involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe... I'm going to do a little digging tonight, see what I can find."

"I'll help." Wondergirl volunteered.

Robin shook his head. "You've just been chained to a wall for 36 hours. You need sleep. Blue, go find Emma and Travis, update them on what's going on, and try to pull them out of their... crime spree." He said those last words with disgust.

I started to walk away, but Robin called to me one last time. "And get some rest too. You look like your heads about to explode." Yea, judging from the amount of mind-f***ery going on, I wouldn't be too surprised if it did.

 _The Robin is wrong. Chances of cranial combustion are only 3% as of this moment._

Fantastic.

* * *

 **Sorry I've been taking so long between updates, but hey, do you know what will make me write faster? A Review, Favorite or Follow! Like HarelleraH and Kaltie. They know what I'm talking about.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Sage Nicholson**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people. So, after d***ing around for a couple of months and only posting my old chapters one at a time, I realized I was being an idiot. So, I'm posting all the new chapters I've written today, up until Chapter 14. I hope you enjoy, and review. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

* * *

Blue's POV

Would you believe if I told you I found them swimming in money. Literally playing Marco Polo in a giant tub of gold coins.

No. Neither would I, if someone told me that.

But there they were, Emma and Travis, splashing each with gold coins and acting like maniacs.

 _I have updated the demigod's status from Untrustworthy to Insane. Suggested tactic: stay far away._

Rather than follow the Scarab's advice like I should have, I stood there watching in dumbstruck awe, until Emma finally noticed and waved me over.

"Come on in Blue, the water's fine!" She called.

"Well, um..." I stammered in return. She and Travis smiled invitingly. And nuttily.

 _We should stay on mission objective. The demigods are a distraction._

"I know, I know." I hissed. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna stand there talking to that thing on your back, or are you gonna jump off the diving board?" Travis nodded in agreement.

"Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!" They started shouting.

So, I had two options; 1.) Leave, and spend the night listening to the Scarab list ways to kill or incapacitate everyone in the immediate area, or 2.) Play in Scrooge McDuck's money bin with two fun people. Crazy people, but fun nevertheless.

"Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!"

Bet you can't guess which one I chose.

* * *

Emma's POV

Alas, nothing can last forever, and as fun as the money pool was, we eventually grew tired, not to mention the gold coins fell into some rather uncomfortable places. So eventually we shook the coins out and plodded off to bed.

By the time I got there, there were demigods spread out over every available space, clutching blankets, pillows, pieces of furniture they'd dragged in, whatever. I found one kid spread out on a couch, and I gently shoved him to the floor. Ok, in hindsight that seems a little cruel, but, I mean, he was taking up _way_ too much space.

As I got myself comfortable, Blue walked over hesitantly.

"Hey chica, sorry to bother you, but there's no other space around. And this couch looks like it can hold two?..." I sighed and moved to let him on. I could always push him off later.

I pulled a throw pillow over my head (someone forgot to turn the light off, and I can't sleep unless it's dark). The room was silent, the couch was soft and warm, and slowly, very slowly, I started the drift into dreamland. Cool, dark dreamland. Welcome dreamland. Sweet, sensational dreamland-

"Emma?" Or not. I whipped off the pillow and glowered at Blue Beetle.

"What is it?"

"How do you handle it? All the craziness. How do you not go crazy?"

"I just do." I muttered sharply. "And who says I'm not crazy?" With that pointless and confusing exchange over, I shifted back into position and closed me eyes-

"Emma?" Oh godammit.

"What."

"How do _I_ handle all the craziness?"

"Blue, do you have insomnia or something?"

"Actually, yea. The Scarab never stops talking, so it keeps me up at night." Hey pot, it's me, kettle. I'm just calling to say, you're black.

"Can you just answer my question? Por favor?" He asked,

I sighed and sat up. I obviously wasn't sleeping anytime soon.

"Alright, your question. What was it again? Oh, yea, the craziness. Look, you're never gonna have a full handle on it, never have full control again. you just have to accept that and continue on with life. Headless people? I can accept that. Crazy donkey men? I can accept that. Psychotic Roman Emperors hell-bent on world domination who decided to bother me specifically? Yea, still working on that one."

"What?"

"Nothing. The point is, stop freaking out and except the endless and bizarre possibilities of life."

He grinned. "Wow, Emma. You're like some sort of genius."

"No, we're both some sort of deliriously tired. No go the hell to sleep."

* * *

Cassie's POV

I was one of the first kids to wake up the next day. What can I say? I've always been a morning person. I walked into the spacious kitchen to find Tim sitting at the counter, drinking a cup of Joe and staring determinedly at his holo-computer.

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Morning."

He smiled. "Morning."

"So, watcha doing?" I sat down next to him. He showed me the holo-screen. 1s and 0s were flashing by faster than I could blink.

"I investigated the truck Midas was using last night. I've been trying to trace it back to the original supplier. So far I've only got one real lead; a license plate used by an L-Corp company."

"Luthor." I growled. Of course it was him. The Light may have been defeated last spring, by it's former members continued to bother us any chance they got.

"It could just be a coincidence. L-Corp's an industry titan and owns loads of smaller investments, any number of which could be dirty _without_ Luthor's involvement. But if that engine is from Bialya, like I think it is, then I think we know whose behind these kidnappings. I'll need an expert to look at it first."

By now more kids had woken up and entered the kitchen, rummaging around for any breakfast items they could find. Emma, the redhead from last night, burst through the door exhausted and frazzled.

"Coffee. Black. Now!" She shoved some poor kid out of the way and downed a potfull in less time then it takes me to butter toast. With a wild look in her eyes, she grabbed a piece of fruit from a nearby bowl.

"Is this edible?"

"Um no..." I responded. "I think it's decorative?..."

She shrugged and took it anyway. "I'll take my chances." with that she raced out of the room again, presumably to search for more food or objects to steal.

"What about them?" I asked.

Tim gave the others in the room a sideways glance. "The demigods? They're all leaving today. Said some of their people are picking them up. We're going to the Watchtower."

"Even Emma and Leo?" He nodded. "But they've been such a big help. Shouldn't they come with us?" _And_ , I didn't add, _they can tell me so much more about this world._

Tim winced. "I don't think that's such a great idea... are they really so trustworthy they can be taken to our top secret, high security base?"

"Yes." I said, suddenly defensive. "They helped you find me! They risked their lives! And plus, you said you needed an expert to help you investigate the truck; Leo's an expert!"

"You honestly think they'd be an asset to the Team?" He asked incredulously. At that moment, Emma ran back in clutching her mouth, not quite as... enthusiastic as before.

"Yup, that apple was definitely decorative." With that she grabbed a decorative pear and left again.

"What's the worst that can happen?"I added.

He sighed. "You'd better be right."

* * *

 **Yes my dear Cassie, what could possibly go wrong with a kleptomaniac and an accident prone fanboy in Justice League Headquarters. Hilarity, naturally.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Its been a while, amigos! But I'm back, if only for a chapter. Winter breaks a'coming 'round the corner, so expect to see more soon.**

* * *

Blue's POV

We said our goodbyes to Travis and Crew quickly. Robin sure was in a hurry for them to leave, and so was Scarab, who viewed them more as a threat with each passing minute. Emma asked Travis to keep the whole fiasco on the down-low, but she warned us that, chances are it wouldn't stay a secret for long. When every last demigod (well, I mean, except for the first two) was out of the mansion and off the street, Robin pulled me over.

"We're going to the Watchtower. Meet me at the Central City Zeta-tube."

I looked at Emma and Leo. "What about them?"

"They're coming with us."

I stared at him in confused shock. "You're bringing them to the Watchtower? Dude!" _The demigods are threats who should be handled with extreme caution. Bringing them into the Justice League Base will result in disaster._

"I couldn't agree more. With the disaster part, I mean."

"The Justice League's base? You mean that satellite called the Watchtower? We're going there? That's so cool! Hey Emma, Emma we're going to space!" Mierda, forgot Leo could hear anything the scarab said. He started jumping around like a little kid, tugging on Emma, who'd been making idle conversation with Wondergirl.

"Space? Riiiiiiiiight. I'll make sure to pick up my lightsaber and laser blaster on the way."

"No, there really is a space-station, called the Watchtower, that the League uses. It was all over the news in April, didn't you hear?"

Emma waved her hand in a "so-so" motion. "Kinda. Sorta. Was a little busy preparing for a war, maintaining the Streak in Capture the Flag, that sorta thing. Figured it was just a rumor."

"We're going to space! We're going to space!" Leo cried out again. "I've always wanted to work on a space station! I've got this great idea for re-inverting parabolic radiation shields with disrupting the dish resonance." I didn't have a clue what he was saying.

 _What the Valdez means is that the shields-_

"Forget it, okay? This is the last thing I need cluttering my brain."

"So we'll just fly on over there-" Cassie began.

"Nope. No flying. Not again." Emma cut her off. Then she added hastily "It's not like we're on the clock anymore. We don't have to hurry anywhere, and Central City's in Missouri, its not that far away. Not that I don't like flying. Except I don't. I mean, you're okay Blue, but just not flying." I totally got it, logically, but it still kinda hurt.

"Okay then, we'll take the bus." Tim said.

"WE'RE GOING TO SPACE!"

* * *

Leo's POV

We were going to space! We were going to space! Did I mention we were GOING TO SPACE?

I always wanted to go to space! The final frontier! The un-ending universe! The future of humanity.

Sure, I'd been to the gates of Hell and survived (ha ha ha, everyone who's ever told me to go there!), an Camp Fish-Blood, which was underwater, which was cool. But this was space!" Space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!

So yea, I was kinda excited.

"Do you think we'll meet an alien? I've always wanted to meet an alien!" I asked as we followed Cassie down the street to the Zeta-tube (which, by the way, is also awesome!).

"Doesn't Blue Beetle already count? I mean, he is Reach, right?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, Blue's human."

"You sure? Because he spent like, 3 hours straight alone with me and didn't tell me shut up _once_. No human is capable of that."

"Emma, focus," I remind her. "Space. Station."

She rolled her eyes, then looked around. "Um, should't we be going to STAR Labs? Why are we in a run-down neighborhood?" The street we were on _was_ pretty shabby looking. Not the kind of place you'd find crazy high-tech.

Cassie giggled evilly. "You'll see."

I stop moving. "Wait. My Leo Sense is tingling." Somewhere, somewhere close by, there was something big.

"You can't call it that, Spider-infringer. Marvel will sue you for everything you've got.* Besides, the closest thing for your 'Leo Sense' to pick up is someone's radio set. "

"Nope." Cassie said. She pointed to abandoned photo-booth in an alley. "That's it."

Emma stared at it incredulously. " _That's_ a zeta-tube? Seriously?" she shrugged. "Well, my sword's a glue stick. I probably shouldn't judge."

"I can feel all sorts of security around here. Why didn't you notice, Emma?"

"I've got to be actively looking for something for my 'powers' to work to work. Otherwise I'd sense every home security system on the street. That's too annoying."**

Cassie gave a quick check for nosy civilians, then ran into the booth. I tried to come in too, but she shoved me out.

"One at a time." She turned to us one last time.

"The machines gonna scan you when you get in. wait until it says your confirmed and then press a big red button. If you don't then it'll go on lockdown, and you'll have to go to STAR Labs and answer a bunch of questions about who you are and why you're here." With that she pulled the curtain down and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Me first!" I called, pushing Emma aside.

"Sure thing, I'd rather you be the guinea pig."

I clambered inside. It was dark and the seat I was on smelled like cheap leather cleaner. It kinda reminded me of the inside of a NY cab. An eye like apparatus popped out and began to scan me with a white light.

" _Intruder n_ _ot authorized. Please hold for additional scanning._ " It scan me again, this time the light was a darker blue.

" _User recognized, Leo Valdez, A21."_ A flash of bright light blocked my vision, and everything went white.

* * *

Emma's POV

" _Emma Lee, A22._ " When my vision and feeling returned, I was standing on some sort of high tech platform, feeling like I was on pins and needles. I could Leo next to me, and Wondergirl in front of us. Behind her were pristine white hallways with huge windows showing the vacuum of space outside. The weird thing was, I wasn't even that freaked out about the whole space thing. I guess it needed a while to set in.

Leo sure seemed to get it. He was bouncing around like he was on the sugar high of his life, and that's saying something, since he was ADHD.

"It's totally awesome, right?" He said.

I nodded. "I gotta admit, it is pretty cool."

Cassie start to fly down the halls, which didn't make me jealous at all. "I'll give you guys a tour later, but right now I have to talk to whoever's on monitor duty, and maybe call my mom. Everyone's probably freaking out right now. She led us into a room full of athletic equipment, and had us sit next to a bunch of lockers.

"This is our training room, and those are our lockers. Don't touch my snacks." Then she flew out, leaving us alone with the gear and other people's food.

Bet you can't guess what I did next.

That's right, I started exercising! Nah, I kid. Actually, I started going through other people's lockers. I saw one that was already open. Underneath it was a note that said:

 _Stop taking my whizzes KF_

 _-BB_

The first thing I found in it was an empty bag of Chicken Whizzies. Guess 'KF' got them after all.

"Um, you sure you should be doing that? I think this guy doesn't want us going through his locker."

"No, he doesn't want _KF_ going through his locker. That letter didn't say anything about me." Logic. Helping people steal things since the year Gimel.

"Jackpot." I pulled out a pack of microwave popcorn. "Hey Leo, wanna heat this up for us?"

He grinned. "I am really hot." He held the pack in his hand , which began to glow red hot. Gradually, the popping began.

"So what do you thinks taking them so long?" I asked.

"Emma, its only been a couple minutes."

"Yea, but I'm impatient. Plus, its like 10 minutes in ADHD Child of Hermes Time. Double plus, its boring here. What am I supposed to do, other than go through people's private stuff? Use the treadmill? Hell no. Hey, do you know your hand's on fire?" Instantly, Leo's hand stopped smoking, but the popcorn bag didn't. It caught on fire.

"Put it out!" He tossed it on the tiled floor. I went to jump on it, but he lobbed a fireball right at it, and the entire bag exploded in a delicious yet fiery explosion of popcorn.

"Leo what the hell? I told you to put it out, not set it on fire!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking! It was just my first instinct!"

"Dude, it just set off the fire alarm!" I started stomping on it, and red hot kernels spilled everywhere. Meanwhile the alarm was blaring away.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Leo picked up all the pieces and put them in pile, which naturally began smoking like crazy.

So while we're coughing and panicking, the Big Blue Boy Scout himself comes flying in faster than a speeding bullet.

And that's how I met the Justice League.

* * *

 ***Marvel exists in this AU. Also I'm pretty sure it exists in the real Young Justice, because in episode 2 Kid Flash made an "Incredible Hulk" reference. And Black Spider _clearly_ based his whole schtick off of Spiderman. **

**_**_ Don't you hate it when authors make up powers and never explain how they work?**

 **Yay, Murphy's Law did not disappoint! This is based off a real life incident where a friend in boarding school set a bag of popcorn on fire in the microwave, and like three kids were standing around just taking videos of her putting out the fire for Snapchat. Jerks.**

 **Since I'm not updating my other fan fiction, I'd like to thank Apple-Bougher for reviewing one of my other stories.**

 **Arrivederci fellas,**

 **Sage Nicholson**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have just spent yesterday on a coast-to-coast red-eye, dry heaving my guts out. This should give even more reason to be grateful I've written another chapter.**

* * *

Emma's POV

I've always wanted to meet the Justice League. I just never figured I'd do it in an interrogation room, wearing a giant metal dog-collar. Maybe in some sort of meet-and-greet, yea, but not in prison. Does the Justice League have meet-and-greets?

So anyway, there Leo and I were, sitting around twiddling our thumbs, looking at our reflections in the one-sided glass, while Superman (The Superman! As if I could feel any more humiliated!) and Batman (again, I was torn between humiliated and fangirling) berated our new friends outside.

"You two are trained members of the Team! How could you let two strange meta-humans into the Watchtower?" I winced. Bats was so loud I could hear him through the glass. Black Canary may have been the member with a sonic screech, but he was a close second.

"Emma and Leo have proven themselves trustworthy. They helped save Cassie!" I couldn't hear Robin as well, but still, he was yelling loud and clear.

"Yes. Yea, I know that! Por favor, you got your point across! I get it! Enough!" I could barely hear this voice, but I assumed from the Spanish it was Blue.

"How many times is that thing gonna say 'I told you so'?" muttered Leo.

"Superman is right. Letting strangers, no matter how trustworthy they seem, into the heart of the League is a bad decision. A mistake that you, Robin, have been heavily trained not to make." I could feel Bats's disappointment, and Robin's guilt, through the wall. I now knew where

I heard what sounded like a door opening and footsteps. "Wondergirl has informed me of the situation. I told you to wait, but you disobeyed." I didn't recognize this new voice. It was deep, and formal, with a slight accent I couldn't quite place.

"Kaldur I-" Robin was cut off.

"However, you found Cassie, saved civilian lives, and discovered an underground community. Wondergirl is getting her mentor now, to confirm these 'demigods' stories."

I turned to Leo. "That's Aqualad?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. So what, we're stuck here 'till Wonder Woman comes?" I groaned.

Leo pulled out a pack of cards. "Wanna play?"

* * *

Cassie's POV

"So that's the story. Be honest with me, how long did you know about this?" I tried to keep down the accusation, but I couldn't. Diana knew. I could see her guilty expression on the screen. She knew all about this. The Camp, the Big Three Pact.

"Cassandra, I'm sorry. When I first left Themyscira I took shelter at Camp Half-blood. It's where I learned about the customs of Man's World. When I found out about you, I wanted to send you there, to learn of my world, but it wasn't safe. There was a war. Multiple wars, actually. You had found a home of your own, on the Team. I did not feel it was necessary-"

"Not necessary! How was it not necessary! Why didn't you tell me!" I screamed. I was close to tears of frustration. All this time, proving I was mature, I was capable, to my teammates, to the League, and my own mentor didn't think I could handle the truth.

"Cassie, please, calm down."

"You're not listening! Why don't you trust me? Answer my goddam question!"

"Calm down. Stop yelling." Diana said, more commanding this time.

"I'm yelling? You're yelling! And stop telling me to calm down! I'm not going to calm down."

Diana pinched her temples together. "I'm coming over now. When you're calm, we'll talk."

"Stop saying calm!" I screamed. She didn't answer, just ended the call. I immediately felt bad. What was wrong with me? Had a really thrown a temper tantrum in front of the person I admire the most. But I wasn't going to say sorry. She was still wrong. She still didn't trust me!

I punched the wall so hard I left a dent.

Then I started to cry.

* * *

Blue's POV

If I said the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, I'd be wrong. You'd need a chainsaw.

I didn't really notice this, however, because I was too busy arguing with my obnoxious symbiote.

 _The Batman is much smarter than you, Jaime Reyes. He knows the demigods cannot be trusted._ _I warned you, but you did not listen-_

"Shut up!" Oops. That came out much louder than I wanted it to. Everyone stared at me, including Batman. The person talking.

"Um... ignore me." I stammer, totally embarrassed. But hey, I'd been stuck with Scarab for a year now. I was used to it.

Before the awkwardness could continue (thank God!) Wonder Woman and Cassie burst in. Wondergirl's eyes were puffy and red, and she was frowning. I'd never seen Cassie this upset before. Wonder Woman didn't look much happier, but she wasn't fuming. She looked at Emma and Leo through the glass.

"Are these the demigods?" She asked. I nodded.

"Go Fish! Ha, that's double I declare War!" Emma said happily.

"I thought we were playing Patience and Poker this round."

"Nope, we're playing War of the Fishes."

"That's not a game."

"Neither is Patience and Poker."

"You take that back!" They began throwing cards at each other.

Robin turned to Wonder Woman. "Yea, that's them."

She frowned thoughtfully. "I've never met them before, but I recognize the boy. Leo Valdez, one of the Seven."

"The what now?" I ask. I vaguely remembered hearing that term before, but I didn't understand what it meant then either.

"Seven demigods were prophesied to save the world from the Earth last year. Leo Valdez was one of them."

"Okay..." I decided to pretend that made sense.

"I'm going to use the lasso on them. Just in case." She walked in to interrogate them.

I stared in fascinated horror at Wonder Woman pulling the now brawling demigods apart.

"Well, on the bright side, I don't think this can get worse." I muttered.

 _The Emma is right. You have no "genre savvy"._

"I don't even know what that means!"*

* * *

Wonder Woman's POV

If these two are prime examples of what our race has become, I'm considering turning my back on the Greek World for good.

After I pulled them out of their petty fight, they sat down at the table, each fidgeting in their own way. The girl (Emma, I'd heard she was called) was tapping rhythmically on the table (or at least, trying to. It is a well known fact children of Hermes have no rhythm.), and the boy, Leo, was twisting what looked like pipe cleaners together into complex figures.

I'm no stranger to interrogations, or witness questioning. I've played the good cop to Batman's bad cop many times. And I've played the bad cop quite a few times myself. I decided to play the good cop, and give these two the benefit of the doubt.

I started by introducing myself. "My name is Diana of Themyscira, although you may know me as-" I was cut off by the girl.

"Wonder Women, yea I know." Emma stuck out her left arm. She was incredibly at ease, and it was easy to see this wasn't her first time behind bars. "Just do the lasso thing already. These dog collars are uncomfortable. Oh, and can I have your autograph?"

* * *

 ***Genre savvy: when a character recognizes the tropes and cliches in a situation and acts accordingly. An example would be a victim in a horror movie** _ **not**_ **going into the scary basement. Not that they ever do this.**

 **Not a very exciting or long chapter, but hey, I just need to wrap up some plot points. War of the Fishes is a War/Go Fish combo. Its based off of a game of solitaire my friend would play where, when he was losing, would introduce new rules from other games on the fly.**

 **Thanks to Apple Bougher for reviewing my other stories!**

 **-Sage Nicholson**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year! Here's hoping we don't screw up 2018 too!**

* * *

Leo's POV

It didn't take too long for Wonder Woman to determine we were clean. After she pulled the rope off Emma, she snapped our dog collars off and led us out of the room to where the others were.

Emma rubbed her neck pensively. "I have got to figure out how to escape those."

"These two are trustworthy," Wonder Woman began explaining to the other Trinity members. The room let out a collective sigh of relief. Next to our friends stood a kid I'd never seen before. At least, not in person. Tall, dark and high cheekbones, but with surprisingly blonde hair and garish orange uniform. Aqualad. He nodded politely to us, but I couldn't help but shudder. Behind that tranquil expression was a terrifying but also inspiring ferocity, kind of like Chiron.

So I was kind of overwhelmed, what with everyone staring at us, and so naturally I did what I do best when overwhelmed; make terrible jokes.

"How come every time we go on a date I end up handcuffed in a dark room?" I asked Emma. She rolled her eyes in disgust. She was used to this.

"I didn't know you two were dating." said Blue.

Emma fake gagged. "Oh, God no. He's got a girlfriend, he just likes making terrible jokes."

"Terribly _good_ jokes, you mean." I grinned.

She shook her head. "No, just terrible."

 _I am unable to comprehend human "humor", but the intent is to make others laugh, not to antagonize, correct?_

"Pfft. You just can't comprehend my highbrow booger jokes and witty banter. Want to hear the one about two whales and a ship*?"

"No!" Emma, Blue and Robin shouted simultaneously. Wondergirl just growled. I finally noticed she'd blown a fuse.

"Hey, you okay? You need a joke to cheer you up."

She gave me a look that could melt the polar ice caps. "No." She clenched her fists.

Before I could continue asking her, and get my face smashed into a wall, the League (and Aqualad) stopped talking. After nodding to each other quickly the Trinity left, except for Wonder Woman.

"Are you ready to talk?" She asked Cassie quietly. Wondergirl nodded, and the also left.

So now it was just the Team, Emma and me.

"There is much work to be done. I sent Flash, who was nearby, to pick up Midas, but he was gone, no doubt helped by this 'partner' he mentioned." Aqualad began.

"Do you think it's the Light?" asked Robin anxiously.

"The who now?" Emma muttered.

"Obviously he's the arch-nemesis of the Dark" I whispered back. She punched me in the arm.

"Ow!"

"The Light's a secret society of super-villain big-bads." Blue explained. "We took them down last March, but some members escaped, like Lex Luthor."

"God, I hate Luthor. He bought out the company Mom was driving** for last year. She was unemployed for months, and I had to get a Lemon for my first car. A freaking Aztek. That's not even how you spell Aztec!" complained Emma.

"I didn't know you got your license. I never even figured you passed you drivers test." I said to her.

"Right. My license. I totally got it." She said nervously. I realized Aqualad had been waiting patiently for us to finish.

"Um, can we continue with the briefing now?" Asked Robin.

* * *

Cassie's POV

"I am so, so sorry about getting upset earlier, its just, I hate that I was left in the dark. I mean, following in Donna's foot-steps, I've just got such big shoes to fill, and when you don't tell me things, I just-" I rambled like a madwomen.

Diana placed a encouraging hand on my shoulder.

"Cassandra, I am so sorry. I should not have kept such an important part of your heritage from you. Which is why I am leaving it up to you, and your mother, to decide if you will be attending Camp."

I perked up. "You mean, like, going to Camp."

"Yes. That is what attending means." Diana replied, stone faced.

"But what about the whole 'illegal child of crazy powerful gods' thing?"

"Five other Big Three children exist. I don't think one more of you will tip the gods over the edge. Now, there are two different groups, the Romans and Greeks. Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp, is a bit stricter and more rigid."

"Camp Half-Blood. I want to go to Camp Half-Blood, and go on the rock wall, and play Capture the Flag, and-" I rambled on excitedly about everything Emma had told me. I was smiling so wide my cheeks hurt. This was so cool!

Diana smile proudly. "Excellent choice. Now we should really get back to the briefing."

* * *

Emma's POV

So basically, the rest of the briefing went like this (deep breath); Aqualad talked about why we need to locate Luthor, told us we (and Cassie) were "Alpha Squad" (whatever that means), Blue did a fist pump because apparently Alpha Squad's a good thing, then Aqualad asked Leo "You are a tech expert, correct?" and Leo said "Yea, I do machines," which is something I never want to hear Leo say again, and then Wondergirl came back from her "talk" all happy, and she hugged me against my will and told us about how she was going to be a weekend Camper, and I tried to say "Great!" but I couldn't breath because she was hugging me too tight but then Leo and Robin used their combined tech super-powers and found a Lex Corp owned shell company called "Hyperion Motors"*** conveniently placed smack dab in the middle of an area practically reeking with Mythos and Aqualad told us to "suit up" for a covert op which basically meant retrieving my backpack and lock picking kit for me, and then he Zeta-ed us to Cleveland (which was where the office was) and now here we were infront of the electric charged chainlink protecting the factory (huge exhale). Whew.

So, in case I went to fast on that last part, we were standing next in front of an electrically charge chainlink that guarded the- suspiciously empty- industrial building from intruders. Jeez, first Gotham, now here. What was with super villains and creepy industrial buildings in crappy cities?****

I knelt down in front of the fence. "Wire cutters." Leo handed them to me. Slowly and carefully I began cutting the wires, humming the Mission: Impossible theme song.

"Um, Emma? You know we can just, you know, fly over the fence and disable it from the inside?" I whipped around to glower at the offender (it was Blue Beetle).

"For the first time in my life, authority figures have _given me exempt permission_ to break and enter, and possibly commit Grand Theft, so goddamit I'm doing this right!" I went back to cutting the wires, but more hastily. We crept through the hole (Blue and Wondergirl still flew over the fence, the joy-killers) and continued on our merry, crime committing little way.

After that, the break-in was surprisingly easy. Robin and Leo disabled a few alarms and security cameras, I picked a couple locks with the joy a child of Hermes gets from committing crimes*****, until we got to a door with, what I was told was, a huge heat signature behind. This door meant business. It was huge, solid metal, and had an electric lock like nobody's business.

I pulled a black light from my gear. This was a six digit code lock, with an 10 digit keyboard, and numbers 1 through 6 all had finger-prints on them.

I studied them carefully, which keys were most indented, who direction the indents faced. No key had been touched twice. I hovered my hand above the keyboard, playing all 720 possibilities in my mind, trying to find a match, a significant number, one that matched the indents.

Did I mention I did this in under a minute? I'm kinda the Sherlock Holmes of locks.

"You gotta be kidding me," I muttered. "No way could he be this cliched and stupid." I checked again. "Nope, that's it."

"What's it?" Cassie asked.

I gave an disappointed little laugh, and began to touch the pad. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6..." The keyboard glowed green, and with a hiss the door slowly opened.

Leo started to laugh. "That's the kind of password an idiot would have on his luggage! It's the first thing anyone would try! Why'd he make it so obvious?"

I started to laugh too, until Robin spoke.

"He wouldn't have. Unless he wanted it to be. Unless this is trap."

I stopped laughing and started gulping as the door continued to open, bracing myself for what would come next.

* * *

 ***The most inappropriate joke in my repertoire. Wait, make that second most inappropriate.**

 ****Emma's mom is a truck driver. Explained in Book 2.**

 ***** A shoutout to the ironically named Hyperion Press, which prints the PJO series. Maybe _it's_ a shell company actually run by Rick Riordan, thus the mythological name.**

 ****** No offense if you live in Cleveland, it's just, well, it's Cleveland. Also, what _is_ it with super-vilians hiding in abandoned warehouses? You'd think somebody would figure it out by now.**

 ******* Just like how children of Nike feel the need to be competitive, many children of Hermes feel the need to break some rules, some (like Emma) more than other. Explained in Book 1.**

 **DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I've been taking a while between updates, but do you know what would really speed things up? A review! I've given up all subtlety in trying to get you to review! Next I'll descend into madness!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Sage**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy the next chapter, its... a weird one!**

* * *

Blue's POV

The door opened impossibly slowly, like something out of a horror movie. Or maybe it was just my imagination. We all tensed in anticipation, hands hovering above weapons, poised to leap into action.

Behind it was pitch-blackness, only the cement floor right in front of us illuminated. Cassie bravely (or stupidly, I still not sure) stepped forward, followed almost immediately by Robin.

As she entered, lights immediately lit across the room. It was modern and simple, save for a giant, ornate marble state in the middle of the room. It looked like a middle-aged woman with a severe face and a washer-woman bun, but from the upper waste down she had a lionesses body, and huge eagle wings.

"It just a statue." Wondergirl said. She almost sounded disappointed.

"Trust me, it's never 'just a statue'" Emma muttered.

"That's right love." The statue turned to face us. I yelped.

"What is that!" I cried.

"I'm a sphinx you twat!" She had a thick British accent*.

"Oh." I said. "But I thought Sphinx was a giant statue in Egyp-"

Hey right eye began to twitch and she slowly rose to her full height (she reached the ceiling). "Oh bloody hell, if I have to hear about that damn statue one more time, I'm going to flip, I'm going to go all bloody psycho on your arse! God, what do they teach you kids in America?"

"S-sorry m'am." I gulped.

 _Greek Sphinxes; half lioness, half woman monsters with the wings of eagles. They guard gateways and crossroads, demanding any passerby with the misfortune of meeting them answer riddles and questions in order to pass alive._ Things did not look good.

"What's a sphinx doing in the middle of a warehouse?" Emma wondered out loud.

"Uh uh uh, love, _I'll_ be asking the questions here. What do you think I'm doing here? I'm a guard for hire!"

"A what now?" I was so confused.

She snorted. "You're not very bright, are you? Let me put it in simpler terms." The Sphinx began talking to me in the same voice you use when talking to small, stupid child. It was humiliating. "I -that means me, the Sphinx- guard, that is to say, watch and makes sure no one gets past, this door, which is behind me. Speaking of which, let's get a move on! I haven't got all day!"

We (the Team) looked at each other in a confusion. Leo shrugged like, "Might as well get it over with."

"You go first." Emma said quickly, shoving Leo forward.

"No, you go first!"

"I dare you to go first!"

"I double dog dare you!"

"Oh, yea, well I triple dog dare you-"

"Enough!" shrieked the Sphinx. "You'll both go first!"

The Sphinx cleared her throat and began the questions. "Who would cross the Room of Death must answer me these question three! E'er the other side he see!**" She said! Emma and Leo made choking noises which I realized was laughter.

The Sphinx looked put out "Shut your traps! It's not funny, it's scary and dramatic!"

"S-sorry." Emma chortled. The Sphinx just grumbled and began her spiel again.

"What is your name?"

"Emma, Emma Lee."

"Leo Valdez. And might I say, you have an excellent taste in comedy."

The Sphinx responded with "I don't know what in bloody hell you're talking about. But back to the questions; what is your quest?"

"To find out what's on the other side of that door." said Emma. Leo nodded.

"What... is your favorite color?"

"Cornflower blue."

"Radical red."

"Right, off you go!" Emma and Leo high-fived than went to the door way to wait. "Next!"

Robin stepped forward to go next.

"What is your name?"

"Robin."

"What is your quest?"

"To see what's on the other side of that door."

"What... is the grammatically correct way to say, "Romans go home" in Latin?"

"Um..." Robin thought for a bit. "Romani ite domum?"

"All right, you're good. Next!"

By now Cassie and I had both figured out where this was headed; the next person would get an easy question, but the person after that would get an impossible one. We both ran forward but she shoved me out of the way and into a wall with her super-strength. Great teammate.

"What is your name?"

"Wondergirl."

"What is your quest?"

"Same as the other guy."

"Hmm... all right, I'll except it. What... is your favorite color?"

"Burnt sienna!"

"Right then, off you go. Next!"

I tried not to gulp as I stepped forward.

"What is your name?"

"Blue Beatle."

"What is your quest?"

"To see what's on the other side of that door."

"What... is the scientific name for a porcupine?***"

Mierda! I racked my brain frantically searching for the answer.

 _This should be common knowledge to you, Jaime Reyes! The scientific name for a porcupine is-_

"No outside help!" I didn't question how she heard the Scarab. Magic I suppose. I was too trying to restart my brain, which had shut down like it does right before a final.

"Um, um, um." I couldn't think about biology. I couldn't think about anything, except for four simple words that flashed through my head: I'm going to die. I'm going to die! I'M GOING TO DIE!

"Take your time dearie. You've got five minutes left." The Sphinx said happily. She licked her lips in anticipation of my devouring.

"Pretty smart of her to use Monty Python quotes instead of riddles." Emma muttered. Great. Now the only thing I could think of was the bridge scene in Monty Python.

 _"'What... is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?'_

 _'What do you mean, an African or European swallow?'_

 _'I don't knooOOOOO!'"_

Emma, you genius! I smiled cockily and looked her boldly in the eye.

"What species of porcupine?"

She laughed. "Sorry love, this is isn't Jeopardy. Answer can't be a question. You should have said Hystricognathi- I also would have excepted Rodentia- , so I'm going to have to eat you now."

She leapt at me with horrific speed. I fired my plasma cannon at her but it just left a singe on the unnaturally strong marble. She tore into my suit, exposing my face and chest. She opened her mouth wide to reveal sharp rows of teeth.

Just when I thought that species classification really was going to be the death of me, there was a flash of bright light and a terrific boom. I was blinded and practically deafened, and apparently so was the Sphinx, because I could hear her screaming "Bloody hell!" and variety of other, stronger expletives.

Someone grabbed my arms and dragged me across the floor. My vision came back just long enough to see Robin slam the door shut behind us (he must've been the one who set off a flash grenade and carried me out) and Leo seal the metal shut with his heat. The Sphinx screamed and banged on it from inside, but she was only denting it.

As I armored up and got onto my feet, Leo started running down the hallway, calling "Oy, mates. Let's get a move on!"

"That's an Australian accent you twot!" Emma yelled as she followed.

* * *

Emma's POV

Who knew Monty Python could be so deadly? And also, who knew Sphinxes had senses of humor? And who knew Blue Beetle _didn't_ have a goatee? Yea, I was kind of surprised when I first saw him out of armor, and was full shaven. Don't ask me why, but just sounded... goatee-ish.**** He also was surprisingly cute.

But you don't want to hear about how people sound goatee-ish. You probably want to hear about what we found behind that door. The answer was... a hallway! A really long hallway with doors on the sides, and florescent lights and porcelain tiling!

What, you we're expecting something cool? Well so was I. We all have to deal with disappointments in life. I want more reviews on my Sherlock fan-fiction (a/n. I'm being real subtle, aren't I?), but guess what, I've only got 2!

So anyway, we ran down the hall at top speed. I could hear the Sphinx banging on the door behind us.

"Move it people!" Leo yelled. "Unless you want to become ex-heroes!"

I looked at through the glass doors on either side. They looked like medical examination rooms, but the creepy, scary kind your dentist takes you to when he proclaims, with sadistic glee, that you have a cavity that needs drilling. I swear I saw restraints on those chairs, but kept walking before I could look closer.

There was a much larger pair of doors at the end of the hall. As we closed in on them, I could here a mechanical whirring sound.

Once bitten, twice shy. We all looked at each other cautiously, not wanting a Sphinx repeat.

"Well," I said. "Open it."

"You open it!" Retorted Leo nervously.

"No you do it!"

"I dare you to open that door!"

"Yea, well I double dog dare you to open it!"

"I triple dog dare you!"

"I quadruple dog dare you!"

"Enough!" yelled Robin exasperatedly. "I'll do it."

He angrily shoved them open.

When I saw what was inside, I almost hurled.

* * *

 ***Yes, I know real British people don't usually sound like this. What can I say, I'm an ignorant American.**

 ****Monty Python! In case you haven't realized it yet, I love Monty Python! (Starts singing "The Spam Song")**

 ******* **Remember Jaime and the Scarab's argument in Chapter 3? Well he doesn't either! Unfortunate for him.**

 ******Shoutout to the DC comic book series. When I first read it, my initial reaction was "Why does he look like a Latino Shaggy Rogers?" Then I laughed. Then I really liked it. Then I was really disappointed when the series got cancelled. Twice. But somehow the Rebirth Batgirl stays? Seriously DC, what the hell!?**

 **The idea for this chapter came to me while I was watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Rather than be original, I decided to make this chapter** **basically one long tribute to the great Pythons! All hail thee, Messiahs of Comedy!**

 **For not reviewing last time, your punishment is... another cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! Seriously people, leave a comment or something! Do I have to on another hiatus? Because I _can,_ and I _will_.**

 **I'll be watching. And eating. And eating while I'm watching**

 **-Sage Nicholson**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fear not, Random Guest Person Who Reviewed Chapter 13! Your prayers have been answered! Once again, I am posting!**

* * *

Cassie's POV

"Oh my Gods." Leo muttered. Just "Oh my Gods," and then silence as we took in this scientific atrocity.

The room was lined with pods. Pods kind of like the Reach ones, only these had tubes stuck in them. Tubes no doubt hooked in to the poor unconscious people inside.

The tubes were pumping blood. In and out of the victims, like a kidney dialysis designed by Doctor Doom. All the tubes led to a massive machine in the center of the room. It was about the size of a tipped over refrigerator. There was a huge window in the middle, halfway full of this weird semi-translucent liquid. Maybe it was just my imagination, but the yellow bile almost seemed to glow.

"Is... is that ichor?" Emma whispered faintly. She'd latched on to the nearest person like he was a security blanket (it happened to be Blue Beetle, who was muttering what sounded like a prayer in Spanish).

I felt strangely lightheaded, sort of like I wasn't really there. Like this was all just a terrible scene in a movie I was watching.

Robin took a deep breath and straightened his back. "This... 'ichor' is the blood of the gods. Demigods, being half god half human, must all have some mixed in with their normal blood. That;s probably why they can withstand the food of the gods, the 'nectar and ambrosia' you've told me about." He said this monotonously, his face completely blank. "These people are filtering it from the blood, perhaps in order to study it or use it on themselves. We can't unattached them because we don't know how to do it without killing them. Now if you'll excuse me-" he promptly turned away, stepped forward and began to hurl.

"This is wrong." I muttered. "This is so, so incredibly wrong."

We slowly, tentatively started to move forward, stepping carefully over the tubes covering the floor. Robin made his way to the computer and started hacking it, while the other three just stood there, aimlessly.

Me, I made the horrible mistake of looking into a pod. The boy in it had barely reached puberty, but he looked pale and... deflated, like a balloon someone pokes a hole in. I involuntarily shuddered.

"Sweet Christ Almighty..." Emma muttered nearby. I couldn't tell if that was a prayer, a swear or a little bit of both.

"We gotta get out of here." I whispered. I couldn't stay here any more. I couldn't look at this.

Two ridiculously muscled goons in kevlar stepped out of a door nearby.

"Hey!"

In a strange way, they were a godsend.

* * *

Robin's POV

I swore to myself as a crouched silent in my perch. We had attacked the two guards, but they were on something, something like venom, that made them impossibly strong. Blue Beetle had been knocked out and Wondergirl had been collared and captured. I barely managed to launch a smokescreen and get away, but when I did it I found that Emma and Leo had already run for it, the cowards.

 _Although I suppose they would call it "combat pragmatism"._

The goons, and their friend, were searching the building high and low for us. I'd found a remarkable spot high in a corner of a warehouse, out of the sight of cameras and out of the reach of the blaring red alarm lights.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Behind me marched a pair of guards (they always marched in pairs, I noted) carrying Leo. Literally, they were so tall they could pick him hum by the back of his shirt and carry him.

"I am an American citizen dammit, and I demand to be treated like one! This is unconstitutional and I-" The goon growled in his face. "Okay shutting up now."

That left me and possibly Emma free from the manhunt. I hoped she was having more luck than I was.

 _Knowing her, she's probably long gone by now._

Unlike Emma, I couldn't leave my friends in danger like this. But I also couldn't fight these guys alone.

I needed help, and fast.

* * *

Emma's POV

I needed help, and fast.

As soon as those two guys showed up, I did what I always do when someone catches me trespassing. Run like hell.

Unfortunately, I ran the wrong way, and now I was stuck racing through the halls, dodging bad guys left and right.

Another pair lunged at me, and I skittered into a nearby lab, slamming to door shut behind me and locking it frantically.

I panted for breath in the darkened room, listening to them pounding on the doors.

When I flicked on the light switch, two more were standing behind me. They lunged forward, but I held up my hands in surrender.

"Stop! Please, just stop! It's over, okay man? I'll come, I'll come, just please, don't hurt me!" I may have been crazy, but I sure wasn't stupid.

The goons looked at each other and shrugged, surprised. I guess they were expecting some kind of fight. One wrenched my arms around my back, and we started walking forward. They didn't even take off my backpack. I guess sometimes it pays off to be small, pathetic and unassuming looking.

As we marched down the halls, I studied my attackers up close. At first, they looked human, albeit extraordinarily fit. But now, I could see traces of green scales showing under the facade of normal skin. And it may have been my imagination, but one of them blinked sideways, like a lizard.

Fantastic. I'd seen these guys before. _Homo_ _lacerto_ , Lizard People. But the one I'd seen, Skidvin, wasn't anywhere near as imposing as these two guys. Maybe he was a runt.

But, however big and scary these two looked, they were still immune to Celestial bronze and other Mythos elements. As discreetly as I could, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the gluestick.

"Pop." went the cap.

"Poof." went the lacerto behind me as the three foot tip went right through his spleen. Before the other could react I swung around and vaporized him too.

Though the goons were dust, their body armor and weaponry remained.

"Man, I wish I'd thought of a badass one-liner before I killed them." I muttered to myself as I strapped the kevlar, which was too big for me to wear, onto my backpack to use as a shield. Alas, I was just going to have to wait till next time.

I continued my sprinting down random corridors (by this time I had become hopelessly lost) only instead of dodging my attackers I stabbed and sliced them.

"Eat bronze! Nah, too boring. F*** you, asshole. Nah, too Arnold. Ooh, someone's been a bad lizard*. That one's just stupid." I muttered to myself as I diced through goon after goon, each of them exploding into golden dust behind me. Some of them fired their guns at me, but the backpack-shield worked like a charm.

Unfortunately, as the adrenaline wore off, I began to slow down, my breathing became ragged. I knew that one good (or semi-decent) hit could take me out. Any time I gave my enemies to react could be deadly.

Somehow, I needed to pick up the pace. Now.

* * *

Blue's POV

 _Wake up, Jaime Reyes._

I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright lights around me. As I tried to groan and stretch, I realized I was completely paralyzed, propped up against a metal wall with my Team. Two metal rods that looked like something out of a sci-fi stood on either side of us.

 _Relativistic electron blockers on either sides has removed all kinetic energy from the immediate area. We are almost completely immobilized._

I surveyed my surroundings (it was the only thing I could do). We were in a lab, a very high tech lab. I couldn't turn my head, but to the left I heard the mechanical whooshing of a door, and then the whirr of a machine moving forward.

"Ah, all mes invités are up. Monsieur Mallah, finish ze expérimenter as I entertain our guests."

* * *

 ***Anyone who can guess that reference gets a cookie.**

 **So, it appears that Rockman1159 has followed my story. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, my cult grows larger by the minute. So far, I have (let's see here, one two, three...) 6 followers! Truly my army is enormous!**

 **Signing off,**

 **Sage Nicholson**


	15. Chapter 15

**Greetings** , **Earthlings. I am Sage Nicholson, creature of Planet Kepler-452b, writer of bad fanfics and future ruler of this galaxy. I have updated to grant with this brand new chapter, as I am sure you so desperately craved. Enjoy my benevolence, Earthlings, while it lasts.**

* * *

Emma's POV

I barely ducked the _lacerta's_ clawed swipe. One second later, and the entire left side of my head would be nothing but a mangled claw mark. And if I hadn't recovered from that stumble earlier, I would have completely lost my balance and smacked straight into a wall. I could barely lift my legs and my head was getting lighter by the minute, but I couldn't rest. I couldn't stop for one minute. I had to ignore the pounding in my head, the aching in my soles, had to stay one leap ahead of my pursuers.

But that was getting hard.

I had needles full of nectar in my backpack. One shot of that, and I'd feel born again. But I couldn't reach it, couldn't waist precious time fumbling around the compartments looking.

 _Note to self; find better, easier to reach spot for gear. Maybe something like Robin's utility belt, or Leo's tool belt. But strapped around my thigh, so I could reach without even lifting my arm. Yea, that'd be cool._

I had only one option left, one very, very risky option. One that could result in coming to a dead (I apologize for the unintentional pun) stop, or crashing face first into a wall. Or, that could save my life and win me this battle.

I was going to have to use the flying shoes. Help me God.

* * *

Cassie's POV

"Allow me to présenter myself for our newest subject." The thing gestured toward Leo "I am ze Brain, and zis beautiful creature is mon companion, Monsieur Mallah. Say hello, Mallah." The gorilla growled out a greeting. Of course I knew who "Ze Brain" was, every member of the Team had been debriefed on this particular member of the Light. A heartless, compassionless piece of machinery, the Brain's one desire was to perform as many sadistic 'experiments' for the sake of Science as possible.

"We are connoisseurs of Science, lovers of knowledge, and when we found out about your espèce I just had to see for myself. Of course, I had a little help from my investisseur, Lex Luthor. And quite a few members of your community. Demi-dieux, it seems, are not popular. And oh, ze things we have discovered! It seems your devine lineage has endowed you with many gifts, gifts I am eager to share. Perhaps your sang doré, you ichor can be the key to unlocking zr secret to immortality? I am informed almost all of you have some form of trouble d'hyperactivité avec déficit de l'attention, or dyslexie. How differently are your brains wired? And your capacités extraordinaires, aquakinèse, combustion spontanée. Are zey magical? A meta-gene? Un peu des deux? Ze possibilities are endless!" As the Brain became more animated (so to speak) his accent became stronger and stronger, until I could barely understand a word he said. Not that I really wanted to.

'Ze Brain' continued to ramble enthusiastically to his captive audience. I realized Emma and Robin were missing from the lineup. Maybe they had escaped. Maybe they were coming to save us. I seriously hoped so.

I couldn't stand one more minute of the Biology lecture.

* * *

Emma's POV

 _This is crazy._ I thought as I made my way towards a large arena-type room filled to the brim with monsters.

 _How will I make them work? I can't focus like this!_ I had a snowball in hell's chance of actually pulling this off, judging by my impressive track record.

 _Ah hell, what's the point of procrastinating? I'll be gone either way._ I took as deep a breath as I could, threw down my shield (I'd need both hands) and rasped out the magic word.

" _Ananke_."

Whoa.

I mean, whoa.

This was absolutely incredible. I wasn't _flying_ per say, but moving at superhuman speeds. The wings added a boost to each leap and sprint. For the first time I realized why my ADHD was a gift after all. I could think as fast as I moved, and I was moving pretty darn fast. I was in complete and utter ecstasy as I ran on walls and leaped to slice a lacerta's head in two. I felt strong, confident, and completely in control.

And I wasn't thinking about how in control I was at all.

I jumped kicked a goon into a wall, using the boost from my shoes to strengthen it's impact. I halted, crouched and ready below the dazed and terrified monster.

"Where's your leader?!" I commanded, my voice harsh and guttural. He trembled and pointed hastily towards the correct corridor, and I dashed off again, leaving a room full of monster remains and one traumatized lizard-man in my wake.

At the end of said hall was a giant metal door. I knew there was no way I would be able to open it, so I reached into a side pocket of my backpack until I felt something smooth and round. I pulled out a celestial bronze grenade. It had less than an once of greek fire in it, but I knew even that little bit would be enough to blow that metal sky high. I just hoped I would have enough speed to resist the backlash and keep moving.

* * *

Leo's POV

"And that, you see, is how I discovered zat ze pure ichor in ze demigods, when inject correctly, can act as a sort of, shall we say, Kobra Venom for les monstres. Any questions?"

 _Yes._ W _hy do you look like a Dalek?_

"Non? Bien. Now zen, En ce qui concerns what we are going to do with you. Monsieur Mallah, les outils s'il vous plant?" The monkey grunted in acknowledgement and got out a set of scary looking scalpels and other sharp objects.

"Worry not, mes amies, ze lack of genetic energy will dull ze nervous system, zis will be relatively painless." To the Brain's everlasting credit, he didn't add "For me." He grabbed a tool and lunged toward me. I strained with every once of strength to struggle away but I was stuck tight. All I could do was close my eyes and wait for the inevitability of death...

At which point there was a missive explosion, and out through the flaming wreckage of the door leaped Emma Lee in all her bedraggled glory. She was completely covered in monster dust and smoky singes, in one hand she held a sword, the other was clenched in a fist. Her eyes were wild and her grin gleefully insane. I'd never been more happy to see her in my life. As she stood there panting, she pointed an accusing finger towards the Brain.

"Your turn." She lunged at Gorilla Grodd, swinging her sword to kill, but it passed right through him. Of course. Celestial bronze weapons only work on Mythos, and Mallah was 100% mortal. He smacked Emma to the side with a painful sounding "thwack!" but she stumbled up, dazed but otherwise okay.

They began to perform a deadly dance, with Monsieur Mallah on offense, swinging at Emma with everything he had, and her on defense, ducking and dodging as best she could. But her best wasn't quite enough, because the monkey got in another good hit, and she rammed against one of the disruptors keeping us paralyzed. It began sparking, and I realized that I could move my hands and head slightly.

Emma tried to move away, but she was too hurt. The damn, dirty ape held her down with his foot, crushing her slightly. He looked at his master for the next order.

"Kill her! Assassiner!"

Mallah raised his machine gun. I turned away.

"No!"

Bratatat!

* * *

 **What's this? Did I actually _kill off_ my OC? Is this really the end? Or will Deus ex Machina come and save the day?! Well, guess what; you're not gonna see it. **

**That's right, I am sick and tired of not getting feedback. I know you people are reading, I can see the number of visitors to my page, but you aren't giving me any other sign anybody even cares, and frankly, I'm sick of it. So I'm not continuing until you stroke my ego and give me at least four reviews! Petty? Yes. Do I care? No. So please, spare yourselves the wait and just** **frickin' review!**

 **Not so sincerely,**

 **Sage Nicholson**


	16. Chapter 16

**No, this is not the next chapter, despite what you would like to believe. In the final note of my last piece, I mentioned I was going on hiatus, but since it seems nobody reads the author's notes, I've decided to reiterate for you.**

 **I am not posting my new chapter until I get some reviews. If people aren't reading or caring about this story,, than what's the point in making it? After all, I do it for you guys. If I didn't, this would be one giant self-insert-Mary-Sue fantasy, complete with sucktastic writing. So I'd like to know if you actually care or not.**

 **I'm not asking for much, just four little reviews. They don't even have to be positive. I welcome constructive criticism, something of which I receive very little.**

 **So, like I said, until I get four reviews, I'm not updating this. I will, however, be editing and remaking my earlier work, Emma Lee: Demigod Treasure Hunter, because looking back years later, I realized my writing sucks.**

 **Thank you, and not-so-sincerely,**

 **Sage Nicholson**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back, people. That's right, after months and months of nothing I'm finally updating this story. Why, you ask? Well, maybe it was because of that lovely review by a Guest telling me not to give up. Maybe it was everybody who followed or favorited this story, like Panemat, Just2aw3s0me, TheNerdyNanny and Theodore14. Or maybe I just finally shook off my writers block. Either way, I hope this second-to-last chapter of my little pet-project was worth the wait.**

* * *

Robin's POV

My first clue Emma hadn't abandoned us was when the guards patrolling below me left their post and were never replaced. Tentatively, I jumped down from my perch and snuck towards the hallway, expecting to find more guards. There wasn't. Only golden dust and bullet holes. That was my second clue Emma hadn't abandoned us. The trail of destruction continued down the corridors and into a larger room. A single surviving lizard (the dust had long since tipped me off these were monsters) shuddered traumatized in a corner.

I approached it cautiously. It looked at me with fear in it's eyes and slowly, silently pointed down a hall. Jesus, Emma had really frightened him that much?

 _Maybe there's another demigod roaming the lab._

But, I realized as I saw her through burnt remains of a steel door, it was indeed her. And she wasn't fairing quite as well against her current opponent... Monsieur Mallah?

 _The Brain! Of course, these twisted experiments have his mark all over them._ My eyes narrowed in anger. That sick twisted robot was going to pay for what he did to those kids.

The Brain shrieked an order and Mallah raised his gun, ready to kill the demigod. Wondergirl and Blue Beetle cried out. With lightening speed I hurled my Batarang. It was a perfect shot, the gun veered to upwards from the force of the projectile, firing into the already dented device behind Emma. As soon as they did my friends were released from whatever held them back. Cassie and Jaime slammed into Mallah at full force knocking him into a wall as they began trading blows. I ran to Emma to check her injuries. She was bruised and barely conscious, but nothing the demigod's magical healing juices couldn't fix.

I jumped up to join the fight, but as I watched Blue staple Mallah to the ground once and for all, I realized that the Brain was missing.

* * *

Nobody's POV

The Brain ran frantically down the hallway. Of course, since he was the unholy offspring between R2-D2 and a Dalek he couldn't actually ran, but "ran frantically" sounds a bit more dramatic than "whirred slightly faster than usual", now doesn't it? He was, of course, saddened to leave Mallah behind, but alas, if both of them were to be captured it would be far worse.

He got to his secret exit, and was almost out the door when a figure ran out of nowhere and blocked his path. The male demigod. The pyrokentic one. What was his name? Valdez, right.

If the Brain still had eyes, he would have rolled them in annoyance. This single, scrawny little boy was nothing more than an unnecessary delay. And a waste of firepower. He aimed his flamethrower and doused the boy with red hot fire, but when the flames died down he was still standing there, little worse for wear.

If the Brain still had a forehead he would have smacked it. Of course the pyrokenetic would be immune to flames! Granted, it wasn't completely certain, after all, the Firebenders in ATLA can still be burned by their flames, but the Brain had never watched any episodes of this show, so he shouldn't know that.

The Brain readied more effective weapons, but before he could use them Valdez tackled him the ground, ripping out a sheet of metal covering the Brain's control circuit as he did. This confused the Freak of Science, This boy shouldn't have known where his control panels were! But he did, and he also knew exactly which wires to pull out to completely immobilize, but not kill him.

"Sacre Bleu! C'est un outrage! Release me at once you cochon chien! You will pay for zis! I will dissect you piece by piece and preserve your head in a jar!Ta mère était un hamster et ton père sentait les baies de sureau!" The Brain continued to screech incoherently in French for a few more seconds until the boy pulled another plug, disconnecting his voice box.

"I don't know what your saying," said Leo Valdez "but everything in French just sounds like your hawking a loogie." He paused thoughtfully. "But don't tell Piper I said that."

* * *

Emma's POV

"Emma... Emma can you hear me?" The voice was very faint, and far away. Give me five more minutes, okay Mom? It's not like I have to get to school.

"Emma, wake up. Por favor, wake up!" The Spanish penetrated through the haze of semi-consciousness. This wasn't my Mom. My eyes snapped open to see a concerned, alien face staring back at me. Blue Beetle, right.

"What?" I responding hoarsely. My mouth was dry, my ears were ringing and pretty much every single part of me was throbbing horribly. I personally wished I had remained unconscious, but Blue didn't seem to think so, seeing as he sighed with relief when I responded.

"The goons are all gone. We called the Team to help deal with the aftermath, and the Special forces and Paramedics are on their way." he said. Most of it went completely over my head. "We need to get you to a stretcher. Can you walk?" I closed my eyes and groaned. Talking was a severe task on my physical strength, breathing was excruciating (I think some of my ribs were broken). Walking seemed impossible.

I started to fade back into unconsciousness, but I could feel myself being lifted, bridal style and carried as gently as possible. Of course, it still hurt like hell and I was immensely grateful to be laid onto the soft bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out again.

* * *

Leo's POV

Emma and I devoured our Big Belly Breakfast Burgers with the sophistication of werewolves. Emma had been released from the hospital an hour ago. The mortal doctors were amazed at how fast she and the other kids had recovered, but the nurse just winked as she added some powdered ambrosia to the IV drips.

"You think we'll see the Team again?" I asked her. She'd seemed pretty upset when she woke up and I told her they'd left already. Some sort of superhero business, they'd said. Getting chewed out by Aqualad, more like it.

She shrugged. "Well, we'll definitely be seeing a lot more of Wondergirl. She's going to be a weekend camper. Can't imagine how everyone at Camp's gonna react. Maybe she'll bring along the others." I hoped so.

Emma checked her phone. "Hey, it's almost eleven. We should get to the bus station."

I rolled my eyes. "Still don't see why we can't take a flying chariot with the rescued kids. It's way cheeper." I said.

"Because" Emma replied. "I don't want to spend 2 hours staring at a pegasus's butt with a bunch yammering noobs."

"You sure you're not just stalling for time before you have to face the wrath of Chiron?"

She nodded. "That too. But I'm not the only one whose hide'll be whipped Mr. Back-From-the-Dead." I gulped nervously. I'd already been Iris Messaged by Piper, Jason and Percy and boy were they pissed. Percy more so than the others. I did not look forward to confronting him and Chiron. Neither did Calypso, who was going to come by automaton later. Seeing her ex again was not going to be pretty. On the bright side, it wouldn't be me she was angry at.

Emma started to get up and throw her stuff away, "Hey, wait, before we go, a toast to our adventures." i held up my burger. She did the same.

"To spandex!" I recited.

Emma chuckled. "To spandex. And Big Belly Burgers."

* * *

Blue Beetle's POV

Back at the base, we weren't chewed out half as bad as I thought we would, gracias a Dios. I guess saving a boatload of people and taking down a member of the Light can get you some slack cut. I was, however, on janitor duty for the Watchtower right now. Bart volunteered to help.

 _It is unwise to relegate us to menial labor while these "demigods" continue existence. We should be interrogating the Emma and the Leo for information. In addition, we should be gathering intelligence on the "3rd Cohort" which arrived in Cleveland to collect their "campers". Their military organization and precision makes them a threat._

I rolled my eyes. "Would you stop talking about them already?"

Bart raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't talking about anyone." This was true. He was actually apologizing for stealing my Chicken Whizees. Again. At this point, why should I even buy them?

"Sorry hermano. Scarab's been going on and on about how Camp Half-Blood is a threat and why should monitor them closely and exterminate them. It's the only thing he's talked about for days."

"That's not Crash. Not Crash at all." he responded. "Anyway who wants to clean the toiletsnotitokayyoudoit!" He sped off before I could comprehend what he was saying and object.

 _You lifeforms do not understand the significant threat these "Mythos" pose to our existence. A direct attack on their headquarters at "Mount Olympus" will surely cause their empire to crumble._

"Absolutely not! We're not going to attack them!"

 _Your judgement is clouded by your emotional connections to the Leo and Emma. Perhaps, however, you are right._

" _Thank you_ , bicho."

 _We shall not alert them to our suspicions with a direct attack just yet. Instead, I will continue to monitor them covertly through their electronic devices, which I have hacked._

Eh. I'll take what I can get.

* * *

Nobody's POV

"I'll take what I can get Alexander. I'm impressed you mortals even accomplished this much, judging by the Light's ever impressive track record." drawled the man on the phone. Lex Luthor frowned. He hated this 'Paulo Tabernas' fellow, with his superior attitude and tendency to take over the business deals. Lex liked to be the man in charge, and with Tabernas he was definitely not.

Nevertheless, he gritted his teeth and responded cooly. "Perhaps we would not have been quite so unsuccessful had your employees had not made the grave mistake of involving the Sidekicks." Lex felt the bile rise as he mentioned them. Despite what they continued to call the Covert Ops team, they were far from the tagalongs of the Justice League. In fact, they were far more dangerous, he observed as he watched the footage of their fight with Mallah.

"And yet you were the one who failed to tell Midas of her identity, thus ruining any chance of disposing her before it was too late. But enough with the blame game. In the end, I'd say this proved to be quite a success. We have the Brain's research, two more undiscovered labs and, most importantly of all, an agent of mine close to the team."

Luther smiled as he watched the redheaded demigod fight her way through a hall. Once again, a setback had been turned into a victory for the Light.

* * *

 **Dun dun duh! The sequel has been bated! But before I write said sequel tell me what you think of my finished story! Any questions you write in your reviews (*cough* hint hint *cough*) will be answered in my next chapter, which will be more of a paragraph or two of** **Acknowledgements. But for now, thanks for reading.**

 **Sage Nicholson out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everybody! This isn't really a chapter, sorry, but it is a conclusion paragraph. I just wanted to acknowledge everyone who helped me out during this project.**

 **Thanks to my friend, The Other Sage Nicholson (aka Chromematic on Deviant Art) for nagging me to post new chapters.**

 **Thank you all my fans, everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed my works: HeartOfChaos13, Panemat, Theodore14, zeroseed, Camera on life, Just2aw3s0me, Rockman1159, TheNerdyNanny, Unspoken imaginations, cupcakegroot and that one (or possibly two) unamed Guest/s who reviewed.**

 **So, there will be a sequel.**

 **(Yay!)**

 **However, it will not be a crossover with YJ**

 **(Boo!)**

 **Wait! Don't unfavorite! It's just one book to wrap up some plot threads! Then I'll do another crossover, I promise! I'm also thinking of a crossover with Avatar: The Last Airbender. Tell me if you think I should do it, and if you have any suggestions for my next books. Just because I've finished this story doesn't mean I don't want more reviews!**

 **So, I'll see you next story, hope you had fun!**

 **Arrivederci!**

 **Sage Nicholson**


	19. Sequel Questionnaire

**Hey Everybody! So, I've been looking back at my old stories, and I've seen all the positive feedback on this one. I'd love to make a sequel, but, there's just one problem...**

 **I kind of sort of don't have any ideas.**

 **So I'm asking y'all for your suggestions and advice to get the ole creative juices flowing! If you're interested, please, write down something you'd like to see in the sequel in a review. I'd also like it if you answered these questions.**

 **Should I use the main characters for this story or new ones? Which new ones? BTW, it'll still be set in S2.**

 **Did you enjoy the POV style of narration?**

 **Would you classify Emma and Blue's relationship as platonic or possibly romantic? Because, looking back, I realize I've got quite a bit of ship tease between them.**

 **Thank you and have a nice day!**

 **-Sage**


End file.
